Smile
by asdfghjklpoiuytrewqzxcvbnm
Summary: Jaylee Wattson just moved to Washington with her dad and his new wife. She's not to happy about this change. How will she feel after she meets a certain boy? JacobxOC HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,I've neglected to write in one of you since the age of 7. Let me explain what's happened since then. When I was 12 Mom and Dad got a divorce. That was really hard for me. I moved in with my dad in a apartment. I really hated both of them for a long time. But I eventually got over it. But the next year Elizabeth (mom) got married to a man named Phil. I never really liked Phil and I never will. Obviously my mother has made some bad decisions in her life. 1 being the divorce and the other of course is **Phil**. But the worst was last year when Daddy married a woman by the name of Caroline something. He told me her last name before but I wasn't listening and didn't really care. So right about now I'm on a plane leaving my wonderful home and friends in Michigan to go to loser Washington to some town called La something. So basically my dad's moving me from my home because his slut wife Caroline (who by the way is only 30 and my dad's 60 ew) grew up there. Sounds fun huh? How about no. I am officially not speaking to Richard and never really spoke to Caroline so it doesn't even matter. But there's one plus and one only. **Daddy bought me a Mercedes-Benz SL600 Roadster.** I have wanted this car forever. He said it's a present. But it's really just a bribe to be nice and act happy about the move. Which I won't. Well the plane's landing now. Better go...

_--_

Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. And another tree. Yup I love this town. All I've seen since we got off the plane was tree after tree. A very gloomy place. I like the rain. I really do but I don't like when it's gloomy all the time. "Caroline are we there yet?" I asked for the 10th time. Yes I knew. I was keeping track. It was a game I was playing with myself. I was going to see how many times I could ask before she had a fit. It was quite amusing seeing her try to hold it all back. And of course she would. Even though Richard was making me move to Washington I was still his little girl. He loves me most. Way more than Caroline. Of course this is something he would never admit. But it was true.

"No not yet dear," she said turning to look at me and she smiled. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. "Don't act so childish Jay," she said smiling. "How many times do I have tell her to call me Jaylee? "I prefer Jaylee," I said smugly. "Jaylee calm down," said Richard. "Um Henry could you please inform Mr. Wattson that I am very calm and just a tad excited because I will be receiving my new automobile once we get to the house." "Come on Jay you should get used to calling it home," Caroline said smiling again. What is it with this woman and smiling? I swear. My **home** is in _Michigan_, I spat. I wasn't exactly over the move yet. I opened my bag and pulled out a blue journal.

_Dear Diary, I'm extremely sick of Caroline. I truly cant stand that woman. She keeps talking about being excited about this move. Why doesn't she get the fact that __**I**__ want to stay in Michigan. She had us move to the place she grew up. Why doesn't she understand that I want to stay in the place I grew up in? She's such a narcissist. And then this place. I'd be sorta ok with moving if only it was in a more decent place. Somewhere I actually liked. But Washington come on. I really_

'Soulja Boy up in dis hoe. What me crank dat watch me roll.' It was my phone ringing. Thats Keiara. "Hello," I said. "HIII JAY!!" shouted two voices. "Hi Keiara hi Andrea. Whats up?" I asked. "We wanted to check up on you," said Keiara. "Are you okay? What's it like?" asked Andrea. "I'm okay. I'll send you guys some pictures later," I said trailing off. "Come on cheer up hun. It'll be okay. Just remember no matter what you can call us day or night," said Keiara. "Uh you can call Keiara day or night. But don't come callin me at 3 in the morning. You better learn your time zones," Andrea said laughing. "Right," I said laughing. "Well always remember you can call us I mean me whenever you want," Keiara said. "We gotta go. Love you loser," Andrea said. "Love you hun," Keiara said. "Love you dorks. Bye!"

I said closing the phone. "Was that Keiara and Andrea?" Richard asked. I turned my head and ignored him. All he could do was sigh. He truly hated the silent treatment. I wonder how long before he cracks. "Caroline are we there yet?" I asked in a whiny tone. "Actually yes," she said clapping her hands. Like a child I swear. "Stop acting so childish Caroline," I said in a mocking tone. She turned towards me and opened her mouth but Henry interrupted "Cheer up Ms. Jay I'm sure youll learn to love it," he said opening his door.

"Yeah right," I said getting out of the car. I looked at the house. It was pretty big. And really nice. But right now that didn't matter. I ran over to Richard and went in his pocket. I got the keys and ran to the garage and opened. I looked inside and there it was. My baby in black brand new. "AHHHHHH!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

"MY BABYS HERE! YES!" I shouted running over to it. I ran my fingers over the hood then sat in it. "I love you," I said to it. Richard cleared his throat. I turned around and he had the keys dangling in his hand. I ran over to him and grabbed the keys. Before you knew it I was back in the car. I put the keys in the ignition and was on my way. "Be home by 7!" Richard shouted.

"Pff I'll be home whenever I feel like it," I said turning on my radio. My favorite song was on the radio. J. Holiday 'Bed'. I started to sing along just enjoying my new car. _"Watch the sunlight peak over the horizons. Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou. The Sun aint the only thing that shinin'. Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou. Now, I'mma send you out into the world with my love. Tell everybody aye, aye, aye."_

--

"I'm home!" I shouted walking inside. I walked into the kitchen and saw Henry. "Did you cook?" I asked. "Chicken," he said smiling. "Would you like your plate?" he asked. "Yes please," I said rubbing my stomach. Caroline and Richard came walking in. "Oh hi Jay I you need to put all of your stuff away," she said. "Already done," said Henry. "Thanks Henry," I said smiling. "Okay well then you need to get all your stuff ready for school tomorrow." "Already done," Henry said. "Everything's where I like it?" I asked. "Yes ma'am." "Thanks a bunch Henry," I said. "Um okay well I'm just gonna go to bed," she said walking out. Once she was out of sight Richard began to speak, "You need to be nicer."

"Henry could you tell Richard I'm always nice," I said. "Stop it!" he shouted. "You're gonna be happy that we moved. You're gonna be nice to Caroline, and you're gonna talk to me!" I looked at him and stared. The microwave tinged and I walked over to it. I got out my plate then got a pop from the refrigerator. I walked out and up to my room. I sat at my desk and hooked up my ipod. I changed it to Chris Brown 'Kiss Kiss'. I didn't say anything. I just sat there and ate.

So many thoughts were running through my mind. Who does he think he is? What happened to him? Why'd he change so much? Why doesn't he understand me anymore? I finished eating and put on my pajamas. I set my alarm clock and got in bed. I heard Henry come in and take my plate. "Goodnight Jaylee," he whispered before he walked out. "Goodnight Henry," I said right before the tears finally started to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep. Beep. Beep. I leaned over and hit the off switch but I didn't get up. I just laid there for a few minutes. I finally dragged myself up and brushed my teeth. Next I hit the shower. I walked over to my closet and got out my clothes. I got dressed and slipped on my shoes. I looked in the mirror. "Now what to do about this hair," I said brushing it. "Just down," I said grabbing my hat.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and saw Henry finishing up my breakfast. "Here you go Jay," he said placing the food in front of me. "Thanks." I eat a cup of fruit almost everyday for breakfast. Today was no different. I finished up quickly not wanting to see my father or Caroline. "See ya later Henry," I say getting up. "Have a nice day Jay," he says smiling. I walked into the garage looking at my baby. Unfortunately today it was raining. "Typical. I get a convertible and can't even put the top down," I say sighing. I throw my book bag into the backseat and get in. I popped in my CD and started driving.

"So this is it huh?" I ask looking at my new school. "Fun fun fun." As I was walking I got a lot of stares. God that's so annoying. I hate when people stare at me. It makes me feel uncomfortable. I should be happy that people always stare at me but I'm not. Now don't get me wrong. I don't think I'm ugly or anything like that. I just like to feel normal. "Hello," I said to the woman sitting at the desk in the office. Her name was Ms. Matthews according to the nametag on her desk. "Yes? What do you need?" she asked rudely. I couldn't help but thing she was in dire need of a makeover. I know it's kinda wrong to think that. But me and Andrea always did it. We would talk about the ways we would make the person look better. No more _appealing_.

She actually wasn't an ugly person. Maybe a lighter color of lipstick and more natural eye shadow. Her hair would look nice in a messy bun. She could pull of a nice blouse and dress pants. This job obviously isn't good for the whole aging process. "Yes I need my schedule," I said meaner than before. I believe in the whole 'treat others how you want to be treated' thing. If she was going to be rude to me I was gonna be rude right back. "Name." "Jaylee Wattson." "Okay here you go," she said reaching into a file. "After school the principal would like to speak to you." "Thanks," I said walking out. I was greeted by a very peppy girl.

"Hi I'm Nikki Harper," she said holding out her hand. I just looked at her for a second. Long black straight hair down her back. She had small features but was pretty tall. Probably 5'8" from the looks of it. Not really tall but taller than my 5'5". She had on too much makeup in my opinion. She was wearing a pink polo shirt with a short jean skirt and flip flops. That was a bad choice since its raining. "Um hi I'm Jaylee Wattson," I said shaking her hand. "Oh I know who you are." Okay creepy. This girl is definitely on my list of creeps. She must've noticed I thought she was a stalker because she said "Oh sorry I'm Caroline's niece Nikki." Great. Not only do I have to live with Caroline but I have to spend all day with her relative. "Let me see your schedule," she said taking it from me. Jeez thanks for asking. "OMG we have the same lunch and science!" she shrieked. Are you kidding me? Who actually says OMG? God what a lamo.

Name: Jaylee Wattson  
Grade: 11  
1st English III I. McMaster 213  
2nd Choir C. Powers 509  
3rd Economics T. Anderson 604  
4th Lunch  
5th Anatomy D. Dickson 109  
6th French III B. Baxter 333  
7th Pre-Calculus A. Mason 489  
Locker: Number 265 Combination: 6-23-32

"Wow pre-calculus you're really smart huh?" she asked. Obviously. "Not really," I replied. Remember Jaylee play nice no matter how much you wanna strangle her. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Oh well there's the bell. I better get going," I said taking my schedule back. "Well do you know where it is?" she asks. Shoot I don't. "Well let me show you," she says taking my hand and dragging me to English III.

* * *

-Tuesday Sept. 4th -  
3rd Period  
Economics

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Come on clock. Lunch. I need lunch. Food. I need food. I'm starving. Come on 3 more minutes. I wonder what they have here. I hope it's good. "Ms. Wattson?" "Yeah," I answered. "Is there a reason you can't stop staring at that clock?" Mr. Anderson asked. "Yes actually there is," I replied looking at him. "And what might that be?" he asked. Before I could answer the bell rung. I jumped out of my seat. "Make sure you read lesson 2!" he shouted at the class. As I was running to the lunchroom someone grabbed my arm.I was spun around and facing Nikki. Great. "Hey Jaylee let's eat lunch together," she said smiling.

"I'll have a side salad," Nikki said to the lunch lady. Ew gross. "Um I'll have some spaghetti and a pop," I said. "Mhm," Nikki said staring at me and my lunch tray. "What?" I asked. She just stared at my tray. "Oh I almost forgot a roll," I said handing the lady my money. As we were walking away she whispered "You're actually gonna eat all that?" "Uh duh. Why would I buy it if I wasn't gonna eat it?" I asked."But all those carbs," she said shaking her head. "l know aren't they great," I said taking a bite out of my roll. "Gross," she said gagging.

"Are you a cheerleader?" I asked. "Yes. OMG YOU WANNA JOIN!" she shouted. "Well I mean sure." "OMG that'd be great. Try-outs are after school tomorrow. You so have to join. I'm sure you'll make it. Auntie Caroline will be so excited!" she said happily.

"Ok everyone this is my cousin Jaylee Wattson," she said sitting down. "Jaylee this is Adrianne Aldridge, Regina Rushton, Dawn Biorn, Payton Goodrich, and Tessa Byington." "Um hi," I said taking a seat.

At first they all smiled. Then their eyes got huge as they looked at my tray. "Are you really gonna eat all that?" they all asked in unison. "Yes," I said eating some spaghetti. "Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked. "But all the carbs," they said in unison. Ok this is getting pretty creepy.

"Yes people I eat carbs. Get used to it. I also eat sugar and fat. And I enjoy it," I said eating more. They all gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. "You enjoy it?" they asked slowly. I sighed getting up. "I'll be right back." I got up and walked over to the lunch line. I found a big piece of chocolate cake and bought it.

I walked back over to the table and sat down. "No!" Nikki shouted standing up. "Don't you dare eat _that_!" she shouted pointing at my cake. I raised my eyebrows at her. By now everyone was staring at us. I picked up my fork and stuck it in the cake. I was slowly inching it to my mouth. "No don't do it!" she exclaimed. "Too late," I said taking a big bite. "Yum," I said chewing.

"Wanna try some?" I asked handing her the fork. "No," she said waving her hands in her face. I looked at the others and they shook their heads. "Your loss," I said sighing. I watched Nikki's friends and they all stared longingly at my cake. They all seem pretty nice so far. To obsessed with food though.

"Well ladies Jaylee would like to join the cheerleading squad. Isn't that great?" Nikki asked smiling. No not really but whatever. "Oh, you'll definitely fit right in," Payton said. Really? "It's _soooo_ much fun," Dawn said sarcastically. "Come on Dawn perk up," Nikki said. "Yeah Dawn perk up," Adrianne said. I rolled my eyes. Tessa laughed. "Is something funny Tess? Would you like to share?" Nikki asked. "Oh look at the time I better get going," Regina said looking at her watch.

"Goodbye," she said standing up. "Oh I'll come too," Payton said jumping up. "Yeah me too," Tessa said quietly. She's definitely the quiet one. "So what class do you have next?" Dawn asked. "Um," I said taking out my schedule, "Anatomy." "Cool me too," she said. "Come on let's go," she said standing up. "Sure," I said following.

"So what's your story? How are you Nikki's cousin?" she asked. "Well my dad married her Aunt Caroline so now she considers me her cousin. And lovely Caroline convinced my dad to move here," I said sighing. "Where are you from?" she asked. "Michigan," I answered smiling. I am very proud of that for some reason. "Oh. I thought you'd be from somewhere like LA," she said looking away. My face fell. Is LA all these people think I can be? Geez. Skip LA Andrea's the one who wants to live there.

"What's wrong with Michigan?" I asked defensively. "Oh nothing you just look like you're from LA." "Why?" I asked. "Honestly? Well the clothes and hair and the make-up. It all screams LA brat." "Seriously?" I asked. "Yeah," she said walking into the anatomy room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Change is schedule Chemistry is Changed to Anatomy. Andrea's screename is IMxSooxhOOd & Keiara's is x sunshineee._

Tuesday Sept. 4th  
5th Period  
Anatomy

Mr. Dickson was rambling on about the respiratory system. Personally I did not care at this exact moment. I looked to my side to see Dawn asleep on her book. Nice. I'm really starting to get over that whole LA thing. I mean it doesn't matter to me anymore. Nope not one bit. What a load of bull. It doesn't matter it just bothers me a little. Just a tad though. Who am I kidding it bothers me more than a tad. "Uh Miss Wattson?" Mr. Dickson asked. Dammit I'd been zoning out. What had he asked? "Um yes?" "Could you answer my question?" "Could you possibly repeat that question?" I asked. He sighed. Probably not a good sign. "I asked what is the scientific name for the air sacs?" "Oh the um alveoli." "Yes and what do the alveoli do Miss Biorn?" I nudged her with my leg. She shot up replying "Oh uh clot." "Don't let me catch you sleeping in my class again. Oh and your answer was incorrect. We're discussing the respiratory system not the circulatory system," he said walking away searching for his next victim.

"What a bastard," Dawn said yawning. "Uh yeah," I replied. "Do you not agree with me Miss Jaylee?" she asked imitating Mr. D. I began to laugh. "Miss Wattson is there something you find funny?" "No nothing at all sir," I said holding in my laugh. I better keep it down for the rest of class.

--

"So how was your first day?" Nikki asked excitedly. "Um fine thanks," I said. "What are you doing today?" she asked. "Going home," I replied. "Mind if I come?" "Uh sure why not." We walked over to my car and that's when it started. "OMG I JUST LOVE YOUR CAR SO SO MUCH!" she exclaimed. "Yeah it's great isn't it?" I said admiring it. "You are so lucky that you can get such a nice car." "Do you have one?" I asked.

"No," she said looking distant. Like she was Isad/I actually. "Hey are you okay?" "Oh yeah I'm fine sorry. Uh let's get going," she said getting in the car. Hm. Something just wasn't right.

--

"OMG Aunt Caroline's house it bbeautiful/b!" she shouted. "No Uncle IRichard's/I house is beautiful," I corrected her. "Yeah that too," she said walking up to the door. She walked in and shut the door. Gosh can she knock?

"I'm home Henry," I said walking inside. "Hello Miss Jay how was your day?" he asked. "Fine."

"Would you like me to take your bag?"

"No but can you get me an apple?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. And where'd Nikki go?"

"The living room," he answered.

I walked into the living room and saw Nikki seated on the couch talking to Caroline. While Caroline was busy I went to get my apple. "Where's Daddy?" I asked Henry taking my apple. "Game room." "Thanks."

I went to the game room to see my dad seated on a couch reading a book. "Whatcha reading'?" I asked. "A book," he said. "What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked angrily. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" "A old bastard!" I shouted storming out.

--

There are three members in the chat room.

Andrea, Jaylee, & Keiara

DanG iits JayLEE: I got into a huge fight with HIM

IMxSooxhOOd: what he do this time?

DanG iits JayLEE: ok well I went into the game room to tlk to him then he was readin so I asked him what it was then he said 'a book'

x sunshineee: so what's wrong with that?

DanG iits JayLEE: you guys didn't hear how he said it and we've been pretty distant since he got remarried and movin here didn't help it at all

x sunshineee: I think that maybiie Jaylee is overreacting

IMxSooxhOOd: like you even know what that means

x sunshineee: of course I do!! Anywho Jay I think that you should talk to him

DanG iits JayLEE: how about no?

X sunshineee: whatever g2g ilu bye bye

IMxSooxhOOd: yeah me 2 holla at me laterr

DanG iits JayLEE: k buhbii

_Wednesday Sept. 5th_

I still hadn't talked to him. I was pissed. But when I think about it it does sound dumb. But whatever better check back in to reality. I see Nikki and Adrianne running towards me. Oh joy.

"Hi Jaylee!" she said happily. "Gimmie a hug." "Yeah okay," I said hugging her. "Don't forget me," Adrianne said grabbing me. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine thanks but I gotta get goin I'm gonna be late for English. See ya!" I shouted running to English.

I was running down the hall when I bumped into something very hard. I fell to the ground and bumped my head. I'm actually quite surprised I didn't pass out from the impact. "Shit." I opened my eyes slightly and saw a hand trying to help me up. "I'm so sorry," a voice said. I grabbed it and it pulled me right up.

I looked at the mystery persons face and oh my God. He was the most handsome person I had ever seen. "Uh I gotta go," I said pointing down the hallway. I turned and started walking unusually fast. "I'm really sorry," he shouted down the hall.

--

1st Period

English III

"Hey Tessa," I said grabbing a seat next to her. I felt kinda bad because I didn't even notice her here yesterday. "Hi," she said quietly. She really doesn't seem like she talks much.

Mystery Man:  
-Tall  
-Tan skin  
-Black hair  
-Brown eyes

Sadly that's it. I think I'm going to have to ask Nikki about this one. I also need to think of a better name than 'Mystery Man'. Hm what could it be? Mystery dude? I'm lacking creativity today. Ah well who cares I'll know his real name soon enough. Even though I only saw Mystery Man for like 2 minutes there was something about him. Just the way he looked at me.

--

_Lunch_

"So who is this 'Mystery Man' ?" Payton asked. "How do you know that?" I asked accusingly. "Tessa told us," she answered. "Thanks a lot Tess." "Who cares who is he?" Nikki asked. "Well I'm not exactly sure." "How can you not be sure?" Regina asked.

"Well we sorta Ibumped/I into each other in the hall and I saw him and that's it." "Oh no no no sweetie. You don't know him. He could be a psychotic serial killer," Adrianne warned. "But he goes to this school," Regina said. "Oh right. Silly me," she replied giggling.

"Uh right. Well what can you tell us about him?" Nikki asked. "Well he's tall, has tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes." "Nice hun but so do about 100 other guys in this school," Dawn said. "Very true," I replied. "Do you share any classes with him?" Payton asked. "No." "Well well well this could be a problem," Regina stated. "Don't worry sweetie we'll find out who he is just for you," Nikki reassured me.

--

_Try-outs_

"Okay losers!" Nikki shouted. "If you cant do the following things leave!" she shouted. They all came out an did their little special cheer moves. After they were finished about 10 girls left leaving 5 including me. Rocsi, Annabelle, Amanda, and Brianna. I don't like them very much. This is gonna be fun.

I agreed to take Nikki home today. "Thanks so much sweetie," she said. "No problem," I said. "So about 'Mystery Man'?" "Get off it," I said sighing. "Well actually I did some detective work and I think I know who he is." "Who?!" I shouted. "Jacob Black," she replied. Jacob Black hmm. Well I think I might need to bump into him again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thursday September. 6th_

Okay so my mission is to find this Jacob person. Jacob that's a really nice name. Jacob Black. Jaylee Black. I like the ring to that. Whoa!! Wait! What am I saying?! I don't even know this person. I think I need to calm down. Breathe. It's a nice sunny day. (for once) I should let my top down and let the wind blow through my hair. Yeah I think I'll do that. Okay so calm down.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Keira's number. "Hey Keira," I said into the phone. "Hey you just caught me before class. What's up?" she asked. "I'm just a little nervous." "Why?" "It's just this guy." "Oh my word. Is the incredible Jaylee Wattson Queen of Date Em' and Leave Em' sprung?" she asked. "No," I said laughing. "I don't really even know him." "Well spill. I've got like 5 minutes," she said. So I told her the story of meeting Mystery Man. I mean Jacob. Not really that exciting.

"Well talk to him. Duh. Isn't it obvious?" "Of course it's obvious.," I replied. "But it's definitely easier said than done." "Just do it. Oh sorry hun gotta go. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye!" Great. She was a bbig/b help. And she's the shy one.

--

_English_

"Hey Tessa," I said sliding into my seat. "Nikki wanted me to give you this," she said quietly handing me a piece of paper.

_Meet me in the east bathrooms at 8:30. You better be there!!_

_xoxo Nikki Harper _

"What's this about?" I asked. "I don't know," she answered. "Miss Wattson is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Mcmaster asked. "No ma'am," I replied saluting her. "Very funny."

--

"What?" I asked. "Alright well this boy that you like or whatever well Brianna has a class with him." "Yeah so?" I asked. "Well we approve." "Approve of what?" "Him. See we have to approve of him well because we're your friends." "Right. You took me outta class for this. Waste of life. Deuces."

--

_After School_

Oh. My. God. There. He. Is. My. Mystery. Man. God stop calling him that. Mystery man sounds so gay. Oh my gawd what if he was bgay/b. Wait he's to hot to be gay. But he doesn't have a girlfriend. Or does he? No Adrianne's nosy self woulda found that out by now. Alright so just go up and talk to him. Wait who are these other giants walking up to him. Why are they forming a 'pack like' group. I cant go over there now. Wait a second. Is he looking at me? Crap. Just go to the car. Run. No that'll look weird. Fast walk. So I fast walked over to my car.

"Uh hi." Shit. "Um hi," I said turning around. There he was right in front of me. And I couldn't think of anything to say. Isn't it great how that works? "So that's your car huh?" he asked pointing ay my baby. "Yeah. It was a gift from my dad." "You dad. Hey wait a minute do you live in that huge mansion?" he asked. "Uh yeah," I said looking away. Great now all I am is the rich kid. "Oh wow I'm Jacob by the way," he said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jaylee." "That's a really cool name," he said as he was shaking my hand. "So do you remember bumping into me in the hall?" he asked. "Yeah," I said looking down.

"Look I'm really sorry about that," he said smiling a nervous smile. "Uh yeah me too." "So I was um wondering if you'd maybe wanna-" "Jayyyleee!! Can you give me a ride home?" Brianna shouted grabbing me. "Oh hello Jacob," she said smiling. "Uh hi Brianna." What does she want? "We were talking you know," I said. "Oh I'm so sorry please continue. Pretend I'm not even here." "Come on let's just go," I said unlocking the doors. "I'll uh see you later," I said to Jacob getting into my car.

"So how'd it go?" she asked. "It was fine until you came all up in the way," I replied angrily. "Oh I'm so sorry. I did not know." "Sure whatever," I said. "So where do you live?" I asked. But something just didn't sit right with me. Why would she come over and ruin that for me?

--

There are 3 members in the chatroom.

Jaylee, Andrea, & Keira

DanG iits JayLEE: today was really effd up

x sunshineee: what happened?!

DanG iits JayLEE: well yuu know that guy ii was talkin bout?? Well he came up and talked to me and ii think he was gonna ask me out then one of the loser cheerleaders named Brianna came up and ruined it

IMxSooxhOOd: loser

x sunshine: sorry jay

DanG iits JayLEE: yea me too. Gotta go love yuu guys

_DanG iits JayLEE has signed off_

_Friday Sept. 7th  
__2nd Period__  
Choir_

"Hey Dawn," I said grabbing the sea next to her. "Hey what's up?" she asked. "Nothing much really. Kinda tired though." "Really why?" "Couldn't sleep last night." "Something on your mind?" "Well yeah you know-" "Okay class let's start with Dawn's solo piece," Mrs. Powers said. "Sure whatever," she said.

_(She sings Love By Keyshia Cole)_

"Woah Dawn nice. I didn't you sang like that," I said amazed. "Thanks. I think." "Oh no sorry you were really great." "So what were you saying earlier?" she asked sitting down. "Well it's just that Jacob guy." "Yeah. And? What about him?" "Well he was talking to me yesterday and I thought he was maybe gonna ask me out but then Brianna came all up in the way and well basically ruined things," I said with a sigh. "Yeah so?" she asked looking at her nails. "Well I'm mad. I think." "See you don't even know what the problem is. If he was talking to Iyou/I then don't worry about it and hope for the best." "Wow. That was well kinda smart sounding," I said surprised. "Wow thanks," she said glaring. "Haha sorry."

--

_Practice_

"Okay I have an announcement!" Nikki shouted clapping her hands. "Practice will officially be every Monday and Wednesday and occasionally on Fridays and Sundays. Same time every day. Got that? Okay Adrianne teach em 'We Will Rock You'." "Alright so itsbrp

_We will we will rock you down shake you up. __  
Like a volcano we'll erupt.__  
We're the Knights and we're here to say. __  
We will rock you night and day.__  
X3__  
Say it__  
We will we will rock you_

"And on that last part the fans scream it with us. That's about it," she said smiling. "Alright everyone line up and try it!" Nikki shouted. Everyone did decent except for Brianna. I was hoping she would be horrible. But of course she was _perfect_. It figures.

"Omg Bri that was great. You're a natural," Nikki said smiling. "Okay Jaylee your last." Great. "We will we will……." "Great you were just as good as Brianna. Maybe better. Some competition maybe?" Nikki said. Hell yeah. I know I'd win for sure.

We did some more cheers and crap then we ran 2 laps around the football field and we finished. Finally if you ask me. I was whooped after. "Hey Jay wait up!" Brianna yelled. "I prefer Jaylee," I said gritting my teeth. "Alright. But I feel like your mad at. It was kinda weird at practice. Is everything alright?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah everything's great." "Are you sure because-" "Hey Jay give me a ride home kay," Dawn said throwing her bag inside. "Yeah sure. Sorry Brianna gotta go. Talk to you later." "Kay bye. Lylas." "Uh yeah same. See ya," I said getting into my car. "Thank you," I said smiling up at Dawn. "No problem," she said smiling back.

--

There are 2 members in the chatroom

DanG iits JayLEE: thanks again dawn

UH OH iits DawN: no problem but im gonna have to start chargin for my services ;)

DanG iits JayLEE: im prepared to pay full price. Lol. So y do you think Briannas doin all that crap

UH OH iits DawN: duh shes likes the Jacob guy or whatever

DanG iits JayLEE: omg no way!

UH OH iits DawN: god your slow jay

DanG iits JayLEE: nuh-uh. Lol. g2g see ya later

UH OH iits DawN: okayy see ya

_DanG iits JayLEE has signed off_


	5. Chapter 5

_Saturday, Sept. 8th_

_My Room_

"Jaylee wake up!" a voice shouted at me. "Go away!' I shouted back. "Jay sweetie it's 2 o'clock it's time to get up." "Fine," I said. I wish she would go away. I got outta my bed and looked at the clock on the desk next to it. It said 2:15. "I really wanna go back to bed," I said sighing. I pulled myself off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Henry," I said taking a seat at the counter. "What would you like to eat Jay?" he asked. "Hm how about some eggs and pancakes." "At 2 in the afternoon?' he asked. "Yes. Come on you should know this about me by now," I said smiling. "It never ceases to surprise me," he said getting things from the refrigerator.

--

After I ate my food I went upstairs to my room and showered. I put on a white t-shirt and some jeans then did my hair. I looked over at my clock. "Hm 4 o'clock. I'll call Ann." I got my cell phone and dialed Andrea's number. "Hey," she said. "Hi I'll get Keiara." I dialed Keiara's number and three-wayed her in.

"Hi," she said happily. "Jaylee how are you?" she asked. "I'm fine I guess." I said. "So what'd you do to that chick who messed up things with that guy?" Andrea asked. "Oh well nothing," I said. "I guess I'll just have to try to talk to him again. But forget about that. How are you guys?" "Well I'm wonderful except I can't go out with Trevor tonight because my mother forced me to baby-sit Macy and Erin," Keiara said. "Oh stop whining you and Trevor go out every other night," Andrea said.

"You do?" I asked. "Yeah that's why she failing all her classes." "Oh come on Keiara. It took me so long to tutor you so you were passing. Now that's all gone because of that asshole Trevor," I said angrily. "Oh come on Jay he's not that bad." "Yeah he is," Andrea said uninterested. "Come on you guys have had this argument over 100 times." "We're gonna keep having it until she breaks up with him," I said. "I'm not breaking up with him!" she said angrily.

"He's **cheating** on you!" I shouted. "I really wish you'd stop telling me that lie," she said crying. "Will you please just listen to me. Why would I lie to you about this? You're my best friend. I'm sick of him hurting you like this!" I shouted. "You're the only one hurting me!" she shouted. Then she hung up. "Great," I said. "How long do you think it'll take her to forgive me?" I asked Andrea. "I don't know. She seemed pretty mad this time. Probably a week but I can get her down to around 5 days."

"Thanks," I said. "But why won't she believe me?" "I don't know. I've tried to tell her to. But she doesn't seem to care. She must really love him. I wonder if she believes us but is just in some kind on denial." "I don't know. I don't want him to break up with her. I mean she'd die. But I wish she'd just leave him," I said. "She's not gonna though," Andrea said. "Oh gotta go Tim's here. Love ya and I'll talk to her." "Thanks bye," I said hanging up.

Knock knock. "Come in," I said. "Hey." I looked up and saw Dawn, Payton, and Tessa walking over to me. Dawn walked over to my closet and opened it. "Hey," Payton said plopping down on the bed. "Hi," Tessa whispered. "We're sorry for coming over unannounced. "It's okay," I said. 'Of course it's okay," Dawn said throwing a blue Hollister shirt at me. "Put that on," she said. "Why?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her. "We're going to the movies," Payton said. "Are we now?' I asked. "Yup and you're coming with us," Dawn said smiling at me.

_Saturday Sept. 8th_

_Movies_

"Uh guys what are we seeing?" I asked. "First Sunday," Payton said smiling. "It looks sooo funny. I'm so excited," she said jumping up and down. "Calm down Payton," I said. "No candy for you," Tessa said. We bought our ticket and treats and went into the show. "Yay it's starting," Dawn said. "You guys get to excited about movies." "Yes. Yes we do," Tessa said. Tessa seemed really different tonight. I'll have to ask her about that later.

--

"Oh my God that was hilarious," Payton said excitedly. "Yeah I thought it was gonna be stupid," Tessa said. "I sure can pick a good movie can't I?" Dawn asked. "But didn't Payton pick the movie?" I asked. "Well yeah but whatever," she said.

"Alright," Dawn said. "Next we're going to Olive Garden. Jaylee's treat," she said running to the car. "Hey wait a minute!" I shouted. I was about to follow her when I saw Jacob with his friends. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him and he was looking right back at me. "Jaylee!" Payton shouted in a sing-song voice. "Where are you?" she came running back and grabbed my hand. She noticed I was staring and looked too.

"Jay let's go," she whispered. "Should I go talk to him?" I asked. "No it's girls night. bNo boys allowed/b. Now snap out of it girl and let's go," she said pulling on my arm. "Uh yeah let's go," I said following behind her.

--

_Olive Garden_

"So what took you so long to follow Jay?" Dawn asked. "Uh nothing I was just daydreaming." "She saw Jacob and his friends," Payton said then took a bite of her pasta. "Oh really and what did you say?" she asked. "Nothing. Payton said it was a girls night and I wasn't allowed," I said eating some of my food. "Oh did she now," Dawn said looking at Payton. "What?' she asked. "Idiot," Tessa said.

Dawn smacked Payton upside the head. "Oww what was that for?' she asked. "You shoulda made her go talk to him. Duh!" she shouted. "Well I'm sorry but I think hitting me was unnecessary," she said mumbled. "Oh shut up stupid," Dawn said. Payton stuck her tongue out at her and kept eating.

"So Tessa why do you seem so different tonight?" I asked. "Because she's being loud," Payton said. "I can speak for myself. I act differently in school because I feel there's a way you behave in a school or professional environment. And there's a way you behave when you're with your friends," she said smiling.

"So she acts like a nerd in school and fun when she's with us," Dawn said. "I have another question. How come you're not hanging out with Nikki but you're here with me?" I asked. "Oh well we don't like Nikki that much. She's pretty bitchy," Tessa said. "And we like you more," Payton added.

"Well then why do you hang out with her?" I asked. "Well she's okay. Just a little too bossy and loud and rude sometimes that we'd rather not spend our weekends with her," Tessa said. "You guys are pretty loud yourselves," I said smiling. "Oh be quiet," Dawn said sticking her tongue out at me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Monday Sept. 10th  
__Lunch __  
11:15 a.m._

"So Jaylee how was your weekend?" Nikki asked. "Oh it was okay. I talked to my friends for a while and did some homework," I replied leaving out the part about going to the movies with Dawn, Payton, and Tessa. "How was yours?" I asked. "Very uneventful. So Dawn what about you?" she asked.

"Oh you know same old same old. My mom wanted me to baby-sit David," she said smiling. "Don't you think he's a little old for that?" Adrianne asked. "Yeah but he's really irresponsible," Dawn answered. I just watched as they went back and forth. Its as if Nikki knew Dawn was hanging out with other people this weekend but didn't want to admit it. Maybe she wasn't exactly sure yet.

"Um so Payton do you have any clue what Anderson was talking about it economics?" I asked trying to change the subject. Although it didn't work too well. "We didn't talk about anything. She gave a quiz. Don't you remember?" she asked giving me a weird look. "Oh I must be thinking about last week." Geez. Thanks a lot Payton.

--

_Anatomy_

_12:25 p.m._

"So Dawn what was all that tension at the table?" I whispered. Dickson was giving a lecture and I wasn't sure if he was stopping any time soon. "I have no idea. She does this every weekend. Me, Payton, and Tess didn't hang with her all summer. And when school started she tried to act like we're all cool," she said shrugging her shoulders. IWeird/I.

--

_Practice_

_4:00 p.m._

"Okay ladies straighten those arms!" Nikki shouted like a drill sergeant. I was beginning to hate cheerleading. "Let's run IWorking for a Victory/I

_Working for a victory_

_Striving for a win_

_Reaching for the top_

_The Knights Cant Be Stopped!_

_We'll never give up, We'll never give in_

_We'll fight till the end_

_The Knights are here to win!_

We said the cheer and as we were we formed our pyramid with Nikki on top. Which was quite painful because someone like Tessa should be there because she's skinnier. But as I was noticing with Nikki she had to be the bbest/b and it was getting on all of our nerves.

We ran a couple other cheers, did some jumps, flips, throws, and mounts. Then she forced everyone to run some laps. Except for me. "Hey Jaylee come here I wanna talk to you," she said. "Yeah?" I asked when I got over to her. "Look. I know where you were on Saturday." "Yeah I was at home," I said giving her a weird look.

"No. I know you were out with Dawn, Payton, and Tess. But I think you should know the real story before you decide to hang out with them. Over the summer I called them and invited them places and we hung out and everything was cool. But like 2 weeks before school they started ignoring me and saying all these mean things. Then Dawn went to my mother and told her I got an Babortion/b at the beginning of the summer which is so dumb because me and my boyfriend had broken up a while before that. I was so mad at her. My mother basically disowned me and just started talking to me again yesterday. All I wanna say is be careful of what you tell her. She'll take anyone down to get what she wants." And with that she walked away to leave me standing there dumbstruck.

_There are 2 users online_

DanG iits JayLEE: did nikki ever have an abortion??

UH OH iits Dawn: yeahh. Cant believe she told you that

DanG iits JayLEE: are you shure??

UH OH iits Dawn: yeahh I drove her to the clinic in seattle

DanG iits JayLEE: oh my god why would you do that?? Its horrible?

UH OH iits Dawn: she was my friend then and needed help

DanG iits JayLEE: did you tell her mom??

UH OH iits Dawn: ohh great what kind of lies has she been telling you

DanG iits JayLEE: what nothing

UH OH iits Dawn: look Jay don't believe her. She's a lying **whore**. whatever she told you it's a lie. I did take her to the clinic but I never told her mom. that's her business. Im not even sure if her mom knows at all

DanG iits JayLEE: yeah you're probably righy. Gotta go. Ttyl

UH OH iits Dawn: Byee

_DanG iits JayLEE has signed off_

"Well she says she never told your mom and she took you to the clinic. Oh and you're a lying whore," I said. "Oh my God. She's such a bitch. Look don't believe her Jay. Gotta go. See you tomorrow," Nikki said. "Okay bye," I said and shut the phone. "Great. What have I gotten myself into?"

_Tuesday Sept. 11th  
__Lunch__  
11:05 a.m._

"Jayyyy come sit with usss!" Nikki shouted waving her arm in the air. I noticed that today Dawn, Tessa, and Payton were sitting at a different table. Now I was stuck with a big decision to make. I walked over and sat with Nikki, Adrianne, and Regina.

"Heyy what's up?" I asked drinking my water. Nikki started rambling on about something that had to do with cheerleading and I took my cell phone out and started to text.

_Jayyyy:_ sry. Had to sit with her. Shes lik desperate

_Dawnnnn:_ yeah sure w.e.

_Jayyyy:_ oh come on don't be that wayy I'll sit with you 2morrow?

_Dawnnnn:_ whatever

"Jaylee did you hear what I said?" Nikki asked. "Uhm yeah great idea," I said. "Thank you," she said smiling and went back to talking. While I went back to ignoring her.

--

_French III_

_1:25 p.m._

"Hey Jaylee it's nice to see where your loyalties lie. I'm glad you're not siding with Dawn." "Uh actually Nikki I'm not on anyone's side and I'm eating lunch with Dawn tomorrow," I said. "Wait. You can't be friends with both of us!" she whisper shouted. "I don't see why not. You're both cool," I said writing on my paper. "But. But. But that's not Ifair/I," she said.

"How is it unfair?" I asked. "I have the right to be friends with whomever I want and you can't decide that for me." "Excuse me?" she asked. "Miss Harper no talking!" Madame Baxter shouted. "Yeah whatever," Nikki said getting back to work.

--

_Wattson Mansion__  
Jaylee's Bedroom  
__6:00_

"Look Dawn I said I'm really sorry." "Yeah okay I get it. You're wanna be friends with both of us." "Well at least you understand." "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well when I told Nikki in French she kinda freaked out." "And you wanna be friends with a person like that?" she asked. "Well not exactly but I'll give her some time to see what happens. Hold on my other line."

**Click.** "Hullo?" I asked. "Jay honey dinner." "Caroline why did you call me on my cell. You coulda walked your lazy ass up here," I said smirking. "Yes well you know dinner is at six and it's 6:10." "Whatever I'll be down in a sec." **Click.** "Sorry Dawn gotta go dinner." "Kay see you tomorrow." "Bye."

--

_Dinner  
__6:25 p.m._

"So Jay how was you day?" Caroline asked. "Ehh," I replied. My father sighed. "Okay Jay I think that's enough," he said. "Enough of what?" I asked with a smart ass tone. "It's been a whole year. I think you should have adjusted to Caroline by now," he said. "Well obviously you thought wrong," I stated. "Richard why do you let that girl talk to you like that!" Caroline yelled.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to like that!" I shouted at her standing up. "Sit down! This is adults business!" "Yeah coming from someone who's not much older than me!" "Richard you should have sent this brat to bboarding school/b like I suggested!" "That's it. Dad you have to decide now. Me or her," I said looking right at him. "Now Jay calm down," he said standing up. "Forget it!" I shouted throwing my hands up in defeat.

I ran out of the dining room and grabbed my car keys and purse. I kept running to the garage and got in my car. I started it up and drove away not looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tuesday Sept. 11th  
__Dawn's House__  
11:00 p.m._

"Hey Dawn," I said. She had a surprised look on her face. But I was standing on her front porch with a tear stained face pretty late. "Hey Jaylee are you okay?" she asked with a concerned tone. "Well not really," I replied. "Come on in." we went inside and snuck into her room. She closed and locked the door. "So tell me what's up," she said sitting on her bed. I walked over and sat in front of her and told her what happened.

"So you left without saying anything?" she asked. I nodded my head. "That's not good. They're probably really worried. "I bet Caroline's happy," I spat. "I meant your dad and Henry," she said smiling. "Well Henry probably cares but I'm not so sure about Richard." "Come on don't be that way," she said. "I have every right to be that way!" I said raising my voice. "How do you think I feel? My mom and dad get a divorce. I'm forced to live with my dad away from my brother's who are with my mom. Then my mom remarries and my dad marry's some stupid girl I hate. Next thing I know my dad moves me to **fucking Washington**! I have every right to be as mad as I want!"

Dawn just sat there staring at me. She didn't say a word. "Calm now?" she asked. "Yeah I think so," I said breathing hard. "Okay. You do have very right to be mad. Really mad. Pissed. But you still shouldn't worry your dad like this. No matter how much you hate him right now you have to remember he loves you and he always will." "Yeah I know that," I said quietly. "But I can't take it anymore. I **can't** be around that woman."

"Wanna stay here for the night?" she asked. "Yeah thanks a lot," I said. She went over to her drawer and pulled out some pajamas. "Here wear these," she said throwing them at me. "Thanks." "Yup. G'night." "Night," I said. Then she turned out the light.

--

_Wednesday Sept. 12th  
__Dawn's House __  
6:45 a.m._

"Hey Jaylee wake up. Breakfast," Dawn said shaking me. "Okay okay I'm up," I said sitting up. "Come on let's go." "Do your parents know I'm here?" I asked, "Nope but they're about to," she said smiling.

"Mom, Dad, Dylan, David this is my friend Jaylee. Jaylee this is my family," she said motioning to the people sitting at the table. I stood awkwardly next to her and said hello shyly. "Nice to meet you sweetheart," her mother said. "Hi," her brother David said. "Hey," Dylan said. "Dawn dear when did your friend come over?" her father asked. "She came by last night and needed a place to stay," she said as if this kind of thing happens all the time. "So is that your car in the driveway?" Dylan asked.

"Uhm yeah," I said twiddling my thumbs. "Well have a seat and grab a plate," her mother said. "So you must be like loaded right?" Dylan asked. I just kept my head down and grabbed some food. "Dylan shut up," David said. "Dawn she's the new rich girl right?" he asked. "I prefer Jaylee," I said finally looking up. "So she speaks," he said. "Yeah and she has a name," I said. "Dylan leave the poor girl alone," his mother said.

--

_School_

_3:15 p.m._

"Should I talk to him?" I asked. "Yes," said Tessa. "Yes," said Payton. "Do it," Dawn said pushing me towards him. "Hey Jacob," I said smiling nervously. "Oh uhm hi Jaylee. How are you?" he asked. "Uh I'm pretty good. You?" "Look I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out or something on Friday?" he rushed. I was so shocked. Maybe I'd heard him wrong cause it sounded like he asked me out. "W-What'd you say?" I asked. "I asked if you wanted to go our or something Friday," he said scratching the back of his neck. bYESSSS!!/b "Yeah that'd be awesome. Call me," I said giving him my number. As I walked away I was the happiest person alive. Nothing could bring me down.

_Wednesday, Sept. 12th  
Home  
6:00 p.m.  
_I walked into the house and went straight for my room. But sadly I was stopped. "Jaylee Alicia Wattson stop right where you are!" my father shouted. I rolled my eyes and sighed then turned around saying, "What?". "Where did you go yesterday? We were worried about you. Poor Caroline's been locked up in our room because she feels this is all her fault," he said. "Well it **is**," I said going back to climbing the stairs.  
"Do you think you're gonna walk away like that?" he asked raising his voice. "I am aren't I," I said reaching the top. Then Caroline's door busted open and she stood there staring at me with puffy red eyes. "Oh Jaylee dear you're alright!" she shouted running over and grabbing me. She then began to cry a river on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at her acting attempt and loosened her grip. "Sweetheart what's the matter?" she asked. "_ I don't like you_," I stated. "Oh come on dear you don't mean that. I'm sure all you need is some rest." "No. I mean I don't like you. I actually hate you and I'd appreciate it if you no longer spoke to me," I said. And with that I walked into my room and locked the door.

_There are 4 members online._

DanG iits JayLEE: Dude, she actually tried to act like the victim.

PAyToN is ON tHe lo0se: thats buLL

UH OH iits DawN: what a bitch!!

DrEaMY x TeSSa: guys calm down. Seriously.

DanG iits JayLEE: no Tessa you just dont understand what she's like. It's a living hell here.

DrEaMY x TeSSa: sorry Jay

UH OH iits DawN: you can come stay here again if you want

DanG iits JayLEE: thankx but I think I'll make it. Anyway guess what happened?

PAyToN is ON tHe lo0se: what?

DanG iits JayLEE: JACOB ASKED ME OUT!!

UH OH iits DawN: no way!!

Dreamy x TeSSa: yay!!

PAyToN is ON tHe lo0se: when is it?

DanG iits JayLEE: well he asked me to hang out or something on Friday

_I know she got it cuz she lookin at me like she want it._ "Hullo," I said grabbing my phone. "Uh hey it's Jacob." AHHHH!! "Hey what's up?"

DanG iits JayLEE: Guy's it's HIM

PAtToN is ON tHe lo0se: OMG!!

DanG iits JayLee: WHAT DO I SAY?!

UH OH iits DaWN: just act natural.

DanG iits JayLEE; alright.

"Uh nothing really. You?" "You know the usual." "Yeah right. So um I was wondering when you wanted to hang out or whatever?"

PAyToN is ON tHe lo0se: what's happening? Tell us!!

_DanG iits JayLEE has signed off._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thursday, Sept. 13  
__Home__  
6:30a.m_.

I am on cloud nine right now. b No one/b can bring me down. Or so I thought before I went into the kitchen and saw Caroline sitting there reading the paper. "Why good morning Jaylee," she said painfully. "uBurn in hell Caroline/u," I said smirking at her. Did she really think I was going to be snice/s and pretend that I like her? Henry gave me a scolding look but I brushed it off. I sat down and ate my eggs and grits in quiet. I wasn't about to talk to her.

--

_9:15 a.m._

_Choir_

"So what happened?" Dawn asked impatiently. "We're supposed to be singing right now," I said. "Oh come on just tell me. When? Where?" "How about I tell you later." "Later when?" "Bring Payton and Tess and come over after school," I told her. "Nikki wants to have practice," she said. Damn. "We'll do it after practice then."

--

_3:45 p.m._

_Practice_

"Alright ladies we all know that our first game is Monday night so we've gotta work really hard today. And remember we have practice again on Sunday," Nikki said. "So let's run a couple cheers and work on halftime." Brianna stood up and went next to Nikki. "I wanna hear 'You might be good at basketball' ," she said.

"Why should we listen to Iyou/I?" Dawn asked. "Well because--" she started to say but was interrupted by Nikki. "She's my new co-captain." "What about Dawn?" Tessa asked. "Oh well Dawn's lost her school spirit and she's been slacking off," Nikki said. I looked over Dawn and she was looking pretty mad. I figured I might as well try to help. "Come on guys," I said standing up. "Let's just run the cheer."

--

_7:45 p.m._

_Jaylee's Room_

"Damn Jay your room's huge," Payton said plopping on my bed. "Your house is beautiful," Tessa said. "Thanks," I said. "So anyway Dawn are you alright? You looked pretty mad at practice," I said. "Yeah I was but who cares, you know. I think I'm just gonna quit on Sunday. Make my life easier," she told us. 'Wait. If you quit on Sunday you'll ruin the halftime and all out cheers. We'll look retarded on Monday," Tessa explained.

"Well quit with me," she said. "And besides I'm sure Nikki saw this coming. She's probably got something planned and has people waiting to take all of our spots." "Yeah probably. So I'll quit too," Payton said. "I'm in," Tessa said. "What about you Jay?" she asked. "Yeah I'm in."

"So what happened with Jacob," Tessa asked. "Uhm," is said staring at the ground. "Come on spill," Payton said. "Well he asked me out for Saturday," I said. "WHAT?!" they all shouted at once. "That doesn't give us much time to work with," Payton said. "Hmm what to wear?" Tessa was asking herself as she searched my closet. "We might need to go shopping tomorrow," she said.

_Saturday, Sept. 15th  
__Jaylee's Room  
__2:00 p.m._

_Damaged. Damaged. I thought I should let you know. That my heart is Damaged. So Damaged._ "Hello," I said answering my phone. "Are you getting ready?" Dawn asked. "For what?" "Your date! Duh!" she shouted. "Well if I were getting ready you'd be interrupting me right now--" "Are you getting ready or not?" she asked cutting me off. "No but I'm about to," I answered. "Good. Get to it then," she said. Then she hung up. What a pleasant phone call.

--

I showered and straightened my hair. I put on a black plastic headband. I wore a gray pleated top and a denim mini skirt with black leggings. I finished it with a pair of black flip flops. Next I did my makeup. I put on some eyeliner and mascara then a little bit of lip gloss. I put on my chunky bangles and my white gold hoop earrings.

"Well I'm all set," I said. "Set for what?" my dad asked. "Uhm nothing dad," I said looking at the ground. "Where are you going?" he asked again. "No where. Just out," I said. "Miss Jaylee you have a visitor," Henry said from outside my door. "Whoops. Sorry dad gotta go. Bye," I said running downstairs. I saw Jacob standing by the door. "You have a really--" "Run," I said grabbing his arm running out of the house.

--

_Beach_

"Woah it's beautiful here," I said sitting on the sand. "Yeah it is," he said sitting next to me. "So are you gonna tell why we ran out of your house like that?' he asked. "It wasn't anything special. My dad was bothering. I just wanted to get away fast," I explained. We sat there in quiet for a little while just enjoying each other. Finally I decided to ask him something.

"What made you ask me out?" I asked. "Huh?" he asked. "Well what made you randomly come over and talk to me?" I asked. "Oh well I don't know. There's just something about," he said smiling sheepishly. Liar. "Alright," I said smiling.

--

_Jaylee's Room  
__7:00 p.m._

When I got home I went over and sat at my desk. I saw my computer had some messages.

_IMxSooxhOOd: Jaylee Alicia Wattson why didn't you answer your phone. I've called you like 20 times. Call me as soon as you get this message._

I took my phone out of my pocket. Oops. Turns out it was off. I turned it on and had 30 missed calls all form Andrea. And 30 voicemails from her. I dialed her number. "Finally Jay where were you?!" she shouted. "Sorry I was out and forgot it was off. What happened?" "It's Keiara," she said. "I haven't talked to her in a while. What happened?"

"She caught Trevor with Lauren and broke up with him." "Finally," I said. "I told her. She should've just listened to me," I said. "Wait I'm not finished," Andrea said. "What? Did something bad happen?" I asked starting to get scared. "Well she's pregnant," Andrea said. "Pregnant!" I shouted.

"Yes and keep it down. She hasn't told anyone but me yet. And well you." "Is she with you?" I asked. "Yeah she's here ballin her eyes out." "Put her on the phone," I told her. Pause. "He-he-hello," Keiara said. I could tell she was having a breakdown. "Hey sweetie it's Jay. How ya holdin up?" I asked as nice as I could. "Jay I'm doing horrible. What am I gonna do? I'm not even 16 yet," she said sobbing.

"Now come on don't cry," I said. What was she gonna do? "Jay I need you. And you're all the way over in Washington. How am I gonna do this without you?" she whispered. "Calm down. Calm down. Everything's gonna be alright. I need you to tell your parents," I explained. "What? No I can't. They'd kill me," she said. I knew she was shaking her head.

"Listen to me. You have to tell them. They're your parents. I know they'll be mad at first. But they'll get over it," I reassured her. "But what if they want me to get an babortion/b?" she asked. "That's nobody's decision but your own. No one can make you do that," I said. "Well I'm not going to," she said. "That's good," I said smiling.

--

_I talked to Keiara until one in the morning. IWhat was she gonna do. She really needed me. I was always the one that held everything together. They could always rely on me. But I wasn't there this time. And I was scared._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sunday, Sept. 16th  
__School Gym  
__12:05 p.m._

"Oh how nice of you all to join us," Nikki said to me, Dawn, Tessa, and Payton. "Nikki we're five minutes late," I said. "Every five minutes counts!" she exclaimed. "Yeah okay then. Well we have an announcement," Dawn said. "Oh really. And what would that be?" Nikki asked narrowing her eyes at Dawn.

"We all quit," she replied with a smile. "Hmm I'm not really surprised. You four haven't seemed really committed lately." "Is that so?" Dawn asked. "Yes it is. But don't think you've won. I had a feeling this was going to happen. So I went ahead and found some other girls who are more than willing to take your positions. You haven't won the battle yet Dawn," she said with a smirk.

"What battle?" Dawn asked. "You've always been jealous of me. And you want what I have. That's why you went and stole Jaylee just when we were becoming good friends. uFace it Dawn you want to be me./u You want to be better than me. And the only way to do that is to get rid of me. You've been trying this since freshman year," Nikki explained. "Oh Nik you've got to be kidding me. **Are you seriously that psychotic?** You really need to get some help. No one wants to be you. And I didn't have to steal Jay. She didn't want to be your friend in the first place. Get over yourself." And with that she walked out the gym doors with Payton, Tessa, and me following.

--

_Jaylee's Room  
__2:25 p.m._

IDamaged. Damaged. I thought I should let you know. That my heart is Damaged. So Damaged./I "Hullo," I said putting me cellphone to my ear. "Heyyy," Keiara said shakily. "Hey sweetie . How ya holdin up?" I asked entering Iworried best friend mode/I. "You know. I'm okay I guess." "So what happened?" I asked. I heard a ping and walked over to my computer.

GaSP iits NiKKi: Jayy what was up with D at practice today?

DanG iits JayLEE: _Nik nows not really the time……_

"Well I talked to my parents," she said. "Mhm and what happened?" I asked,

IGasP iits NiKKi: awh come on J. I kno you weren't serious today. Right?

DanG iits JayLEE: Nikki I said now is NOT the time.

_DanG iits JayLEE has signed off._

"Well they said they were extremely disappointed in me," she said. I could tell she rolled her eyes. "Is that all?" "Well no," she continued. "They said I was definitely keeping it but I should consider adoption." "Well that's great! Isn't it?" I asked. "Actually yeah. It's wonderful." "Good for you hun," I said with a smile. "Oh sorry Jay I gotta go. Trevor's here. Talk to you later kay?" "Kay. Bye. Call me latter," I said. "Bye. Love you."

I was really happy that Keiara's parents said she was keeping it but I was still scared. This is something really big an life changing. Is she strong enough to handle it? Especially without me.

_Monday , Sept. 17th  
__English III  
__8:10 a.m._

"Jay are you alright?" Tessa asked looking worried. I guess I understood. I looked horrible. My eyes were definitely bloodshot. "Yeah I'm alright," I said with a big sigh. "You know long weekend." "Right," she said. "Have you called Dawn?" "No. Why?" I asked with a yawn.

"She kept bugging me and Payton about your date. I mean you know how nosy she can be," she said with an eye roll. "Unfortunately," I said lying my head down on my desk. "Sleepy?" she asked with a smile. "Extremely," I replied nodding off. bBAM!/b My head shot up and I looked around the room. I saw Miss McMaster standing in the front of the room. "Miss Wattson so nice of you to pay attention," Miss McMaster said smugly.

--

_Lunch  
11:15 a.m._

"Zzzzz." **SLAM!** Dawn had just dropped her lunch tray on the table. Why was it that today everyone had a problem with me sleeping. "What?" I asked irritably. "You never called me," she said with a pout. "I had more important things to do over the weekend than gossip with you," I explained. "Okay I see how it's gonna be," she said in mock anger. "I don't have the energy to play Dawn. As you can see I'm exhausted. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep all weekend."

"Well why not?" Payton asked. "It's a….family issue," I said laying my head back down. "Is lunch really a good time to sleep?" Tessa asked. "Not really but I was gonna hang out with Jacob a little after school and I don't wanna fall asleep on him," I said. "Ooh la la," Dawn sang. "Be quiet," I said a little irritated. I was obviously a little cranky. "A tad cranky?" Payton asked. _Whoa déjà vu_. "Just a little," I said. "Can I please get some sleep now?" I asked. "You can try," Dawn replied.

--

_Library  
4:45 p.m._

"What are you doing?" I asked giving him a puzzled look. "My homework," he replied with a smirk. "Funny but that's not what I meant and you know it." "Okay well my assignment is to fix this broken transmission," he said. "Yeah how are you gonna fix it if you don't have it?" I asked. "It's in the classroom," he replied rolling his eyes. "Ohh," I said. "Do you even know what a transmission is?" he asked.

"Of course silly!" I exclaimed. "I do have two older brothers," I said. "Really? They fix cars?" he asked. "Well not so much but my dad used to so I know some basic stuff," I explained. "That's surprising," he said more to himself I think. "Thanks a bunch," I replied sarcastically. "Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" he exclaimed. "Calm down Jake. I was just kidding," I said with a smile and a laugh.

--

_Home  
__6:15 p.m._

"Hey dad sorry I'm late," I said sliding into my seat. "Hello sweetheart." "Hello Jay," Caroline said. I looked down at my plate and started to eat. "Jay she was speaking to you," he said. "I know," I said. "Please don't start this tonight," he said with a sigh. "Look I don't wanna cause any problems. As long as she doesn't talk to me I'm all good," I explained. "Fine," he said. The rest of dinner was very quiet.

--

_Jaylee's Room_

Touch my body. Put me on the floor. Wrestle me around. Play with me some more./I "Yeah," I said answering my phone. "So how was your little date with Jake?" Dawn asked. "Ugh why are you so nosy?" I asked. "I'm not nosy. Just curious," she replied. "Well whatever. But anyway it wasn't a date. We were just hanging out," I said. "Mhm right whatever," she said not believing me. "Good night Dawn," I said with a sigh. "G'night."


	10. Chapter 10

_Tuesday, Sept. 18th  
__Jaylee's Room__  
5:45 p.m._

_I keep bleeding. I keep keep bleeding love._ "Hey hun," I said as I flipped my phone open. "Hey," Keiara whispered. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing really. How are you?" she asked. "Who cares about me. It's you I'm worried about," I replied. "Why?" she asked.

"How'd things with Trevor go?" I asked. "Well it actually went okay. He was really scarred and everything but he seemed really happy. It's that stupid bitch Lauren that caused all the problems," she said. "Oh so she's with him now?" I asked. "Yeah and she doesn't want to be bothered with a baby. But what makes her think they're still gonna be together then. I mean he cheated on me what do you think he's gonna do to you," she said.

"That's true," I said agreeing with her. "But enough of that drama. What's up with you and the hot guy?" she asked. "Jacob. His name is Jacob," I replied. "Hmm Jacob. I like that," she said. "But anyway nothings happened yet. I mean we just started hanging out," I said.

"Do you want anything to happen?" she asked. "Well yeah of course I do. But I don't know. He seems a little shy. But he's really really sweet. And funny. And awesome. And amazing," I said. "Awww you do not realize how cute you sound right now," she said in a high-pitched voice. "Shut up," I said smiling. "Whatever. Look I gotta go. Love you babe," she said. "Bye. Love you too."

--

_8:19 p.m._

_Its like I waited my whole life For this one night Its gon be me you and the dance floor Cuz we only got one night_ . I picked up my phone and squealed like a little girl. It was Jake! "Hi," I said answering it. "Hey what's up?" he asked. "Nothing really. Just finishing up some homework. You?" I asked.

"Nothing. Oh wait I didn't bother you did I?!' he asked/shouted. "No Jacob calm down. Your overreacting. It's okay," I said. "Oh alright because I didn't want to bother you when your doing something important," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Uhh so I know your probably busy during the week so wanna do something Saturday?" he asked. "Mhm I'd like that. So how'd fixing that transmission or whatever go?" I asked.

"Oh I finished it up in class today," he said. "Was it hard?" I asked. "Not really," he said. "Not hard for a car expert like you?" I asked. "Exactly," he said.

--

_Wednesday, Sept. 19th  
__Lunch__  
11:35 a.m._

"Okay so have any of you noticed Tad Johnson staring over here the entire lunch period?" Dawn asked matter of factly. "Yup," Payton said. "Mhm," Tessa replied. "Who?" I asked. "Football captain," Dawn said. "Nice. Sweet. Smart," Payton added. "Tall, dark, and handsome," Tessa stated with a smile. "He's been watching one of us this whole time," Dawn said while eating her sandwich. "Really?" I asked. "Duh," Payton said. "He's coming over here," Tessa said rolling her eyes.

"Hello ladies," he said taking a seat. "Hey Tad," they said in unison. Except for me. "Hey I'm Tad," he said looking dead at me. "Uh hi I'm Jaylee," I said. "So Jaylee what are you doing this Saturday?" he asked. "I'm kinda busy on Saturday," I said. "Friday?" he asked. "Uh nothing," I said. "Well how would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

"Sorry she's all booked this weekend. Try again next week," Dawn said with a smile. "Okay okay I understand. But I don't give up so easily," he said with a smirk. And with that he walked away. "Uh-oh," Tessa said. "Uh-oh is right," I said. "Just ignore him. He'll go away eventually," Dawn said. "He keeps looking over here," Payton said. "Payton shut up your not helping," Dawn said. "He is really hot though," Dawn said. "Dawn!" I shouted.

"What? Jacob seems cool and everything but he's really shy. Maybe Tad will be better for you," she said shrugging. "Looks like little miss Nikki isn't gonna let that happen," Tessa said. We all looked over to Tad who currently had Nikki on his lap. IFigures./I "Whatever that'll get him off of my back," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hm that one on his left looks pretty hot," Dawn said. "Come on Jay hook me up," she said smiling. "Oh shut up Dawn," I said laughing. "Uh Dawn that's Joey Todd. He's in our English class," she said giving Dawn a weird look. "What? Really? Shows how much I pay attention in that class huh," she said shrugging it off. "Wow Dawn," I said laughing.

_Thursday, Sept. 20__th  
__Lunch__  
11:20 a.m._

"Guys I just realized something last night," I said eating my pizza. "What?" Payton asked. "I have no friends," I said. "Yeah you do. You've got me, Payton, Tessa, and Jake," Dawn said. "See no friends whatsoever," I said. "Uh thanks," Tessa said.

"Look I don't mean it like that. It's just that the only thing I've tried at this school is cheerleading and that didn't work out too well. I need to be more involved and meet more people," I said. "Okay so what are you gonna do?" Payton asked. "Well I'm not sure yet. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"How about the photography club?" Dawn said. "Ooh that sounds fun," I said clapping my hands together. "Go check it out after school," Payton said. "Where?" I asked. "Room 201," Tessa said. "Cool," I said.

--

_Room 201  
__3:10 p.m._

I knocked on the door and walked inside. "Hi is this the photography club?" I asked. "Yes," a guy .said. He was standing in the front of everyone else who were at the moment staring at me. "Uhm hi I'm Jaylee Wattson," I said partially waving my hand. "Hello," he replied.

"Uhm I was wondering if I could join your uhm club," I said. "Do you have any photography experience?" he asked. "Uhm yes," I said. "Well sure," he said smiling. "I'm Kingston," he said walking over to me and shaking my hand. He introduced me to the others. Chasity, Ella, Terrell, Zeke, Edie, Trey, and Hazel.

"Alright so let's get back to the meeting," Kingston said returning to his position in the front. I assumed he was something like the president. "The newspaper was asking for some photographers so I'm going to send Ella over. And how about you take Jaylee with you," he said. "Yeah sure," Ella answered.

I was sitting in my chair and I raised my hand. "Uh Jaylee," he said. "Uhm I don't mean to sound rude. But what exactly does the photography club do?" I asked. "Good question," he replied. "Oooh can I answer it?" Edie asked jumping up. "Sure Edie," he said waving his hand.

"Okay so our main duty is to assist the newspaper and take photos of whatever they want. We also do work for the art shows. That's what we spend most of our free time doing. There's a winter one and a spring one. And we meet every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday," she said smiling. "Uhm thanks for all the information," I said.

"So what kind of photography do you do?" she asked. "Uh I like conceptual and sill life," I said. "What about you?' I asked. "Oh well I really like abstract," she said. "Wanna know something really cool? Everyone in this club is into something different. We each have our own styles," she said. "Well that's unusual," I replied. "It is," she said.

--

_Jaylee's Room  
__8:15 p.m._

"Happy Birthday Keiara!" I shouted into the phone. "Aww thanks Jay," she said. "So what are you doing for your birthday?" I asked. "Nothing this year," she said sadly. "And why not?" I asked. "Mom and Dad are trying to punish me for the whole pregnancy thing. Surprisingly most parents frown upon children out of wedlock," she said with a laugh.

"Awww that sucks," I said. "I know," she said. "So how are you?" she asked. "I'm good. I just joined the photography club," I said. "You mean you weren't already a member?" she asked. "No why would I be?" I asked. "Well you love it so much. You never left the house without at least your digital camera. I thought that would've been the first thing you signed up for. Not cheerleading," she said.

"I don't know it'd be weird joining immediately at a new school. So how's my future goddaughter?" I asked. "How do you know it's a girl?" she asked. "Just trust me. I can tell," I said. "Well whatever she's just fine," she said. I sensed an eye roll.

"Keiara dude I've got an amazing idea. Since your loser parents won't let you have a birthday party I'm gonna throw you a huge one when I come visiting in the summer," I said. "Aww Jay you're so sweet," she said. "I try," I said smiling.

"How are things with hot guy?" she asked. "Jacob. His name is Jacob," I said annoyed. "Yeah whatever," she said. "Well we have a date on Saturday," I said smiling. _"Hey have you kissed hot guy yet?"_ she asked. Oh God. "Uhm no," I said. "Aww poor baby Jay," she said faking sadness. "Oh shut up," I said. "Haha well I gotta go babe. I'll talk to you later kay? Love you." "Love you too," I said hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

_Friday, Sept. 21__st  
__After School__  
3:05 p.m._

"Hey Jaylee," Ella said walking over to at my locker. I was standing with Dawn. "Oh hey Ella. What's up?" I asked. "You have to come with me to the newspaper remember," she said. "Oh right yeah. Dawn I gotta go. Bye," I said waving and leaving with Ella. "Okay so we're going to go over to the newspaper and get our assignment. I guess my job is to show you what it's like," she said smiling.

--

_Newspaper_

"Hey Lizzie," Ella said. "Hello Ella," she said. "Lizzie this is our new member Jaylee. Jaylee this is Lizzie the _Editor-in-chief_," she said. I looked at the girl in front of me with short black hair, black glasses, and freckles. "Hi," I said smiling.

"Okay well Ella need some help. I'm doing a story on Tad Johnson in five minutes. I need pictures from the game on Monday," she said. "Okay sure. When do you need them by?" she asked. "Uhm Thursday at the latest," she said. "Okay. See you then," Ella said.

"Okay hope you're free Monday night," Ella said to me. "I guess I am now," I said. "Perfect," she said smiling. "Hey wanna come hang out?" she asked. "Uhm yeah," I said smiling.

--

_Pizza Hut  
__3:35 p.m._

"Oh my God Edie will you shut up already!" Chasity said angrily. "Oh Chasity stop being such a sourpuss," Edie said sticking her tongue out. I felt surprised. "People actually say sourpuss?" I asked Ella. "Edie does. She's our _special case_," she whispered. "Oh I understand," I said.

"So Jaylee how do you like Washington?" Kingston asked. "Oh uh it's nice I guess," I said reaching for another slice of pizza. "You guess?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Uh well it's a little to rainy for me," I said taking a bite. "Oh I know. It makes my hair frizz all the time. It's so annoying," Chasity said. "I know," I said.

"Hey Jaylee are you going to the dance next Friday?" Hazel asked. "There's a dance?" I asked. "Mhm," she said. "Oh well then yeah. That sounds fun," I said. "We're all going," she said smiling. She seemed really sweet and innocent. "Excited?" I asked. She blushed, glanced at Terrell, and nodded yes. I smiled. How cute.

_Saturday, Sept. 22__nd  
__Jaylee's Room__  
2:25 p.m._

I stood in front of my mirror and stared at my reflection. I was contemplating changing my outfit for the fifth time. Jacob was due here any minute and I still wasn't sure if I liked this yellow Abercrombie shirt with white writing, a dark pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of black pumps. My hair was straightened and I had on a yellow headband. "Miss Jaylee Jacob is here," Henry's voice said over the intercom. Looks like I was stuck with this.

"Hey Jake," I said smiling. I couldn't help it. This happened every time I saw him. "Hey Jaylee. Ready to go?" he asked. "Ugh yes. Let's get outta here," I said dragging him to the door. "See you later Henry!" I shouted. "Uhm you look really pretty today," he said once we were outside. "Thanks," I said smiling.

--

_Baskin Robbins  
__3:00 p.m._

"Oh my God! Baskin Robbins! No way?" I shouted excitedly. I **love** ice cream. "Okay good. You do like ice cream," he said letting out a breath of air. "I don't like it. I love it," I said happily. How great was this. He brought me here without even knowing how much I love ice cream. I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

I smiled when we got inside. I hadn't had ice cream in forever. Caroline tried to put a ban on it. "Hello how I can I help you?" the worker asked. "Uhm I'd like a waffle cone with _Cookies -n- Cream _please," I said. She made my cone and handed it to me. "And what I can get you sir?" she asked. "I just want chocolate," he said. She made Jake's and handed it to him. We went outside and sat at a table outside.

I gave him a weird look when he ate his ice cream. "What?" he asked self consciously. "Your ice cream is so lame," I said pointing at it. "What?" he asked surprised. "Plain chocolate. Where's the fun, the spice," I said. He gave me a skeptical look and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "The…look…on…your…face," he said in between laughs. "What about it?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "You looked so serious," he said calming down. "Well because it's a serious matter. Ice cream flavors is an important subject," I said smiling. "Okay next time I'll get mint chocolate chip," he said. "There you go. _Live a little_," I said.

--

_Outside Jaylee's House  
__6:05 p.m._

"Jake I really had a lot of fun today," I said smiling. "Good. I was hoping you'd enjoy it," he said scratching the back of his head. "Well I really did," I said moving closer to him. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. I pulled away and smiled at him. It was amazing. When I kissed him I felt…warm. "See ya Monday," I said walking in the house. I ran up into my room and slammed the door. "I kissed Jacob," I squealed while jumping up and down on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sunday, Sept. 23__rd_

_Dining Room_

_12:00 noon_

"Jaylee what are you doing down here?' Carline asked. "My homework," I said pointing at the textbooks in front of me. God this woman could be so stupid. "No I mean why are you down here?" she asked sitting in the chair across from me. "Well I figure since my dad bought this huge house I should take advantage of it and explore a little. I can't spend the rest of my life in that one room," I said scribbling an answer down.

"Oh. Well Jay I'd like to talk to you about something," she said. "I prefer Jaylee and yes?" I asked trying to play nice. "When was the last time you talked to Nikki?" she asked. Hmm when was the last time I talked to Nikki. It couldn't have been that long ago. "Uhm I don't remember. Why?' I asked.

"Well I think you and Nikki should bond. Our families are one now and I think it'd be good for the both of you," she said. "Okay first of all my father is apart of your family now but my family only includes me, my mom and dad, and my brothers. Second of all you cannot force me to hang out with her," I said angrily.

"Look Jaylee I'm not trying to force you into anything. I'm suggesting that you and her bond. Look I already made reservations at an Italian restaurant. Why don't you two just go have some lunch," she said hopefully. Looks like Caroline's getting smart bribing me with pasta. "Wellllllll I guess we could go get some lunch," I said biting the end of my pencil. "Perfect," she said clapping hr hands together. "She's on her way." "How did you-" "I planned ahead," she said walking out of the room.

* * *

_Italian Restaurant_

_12:35_

"You look excited," Nikki said. "I love pasta," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Oh," was her reply. Our food came and I took a big bite of my spaghetti. Nikki gave me a weird look as I stared at her salad. "What?" she asked annoyed. "That's all your gonna get?" I asked. "Uhm yes. Do you realize how many carbs are in the bowl of crap?" she asked. "Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

She whipped out her cell phone and began to text rapidly. I sighed and pushed my plate away. I was finished. "Do you realize how rude that is?" I asked agitated. "What?" she asked not looking up. "Okay I don't wanna be here either. But I wanted free pasta and I was hungry," I said. "Okay and I should care why?" she asked.

"Why did you even come?" I asked. She picked her head up and looked at me strange. "I hope you're not trying to say I came willingly. I was also bribed but with something a little more important than a bowl of food," she said. "What?" "Clothes," she answered. "Whatever Nikki and besides if we didn't have food we'd all die. Then there'd be no point in buying new clothes huh?" I said walking away. "Where are you going?" she shouted. "Home," I yelled back. Heading to my car without her.

_House_

**"Jaylee Alicia Wattson what is you problem!" **Caroline shouted at me as soon as I got into the house. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You left Nikki all alone at the restaurant," she said. "Yeah and. So?" I said annoyed. Who the hell did she think she was. "That's all you have to say for yourself!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes and looked at my dad. He was just standing there up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Some dad he was turning out to be.

"Caroline will you shut up," I said. "Shut up! Shut up! You have no right to talk to me that way. Especially not after you abandoned Nikki at a restaurant she's never been to," she yelled. "What makes you think that Nikki's the victim? She didn't wanna be there with me and I didn't wanna be there with her so I just left!" I yelled back. "Ugh! Richard will you talk to her!" she yelled throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"Jaylee leaving Nikki like that was taking things a little to far," he said. "A little! A little! Who knows what could've happened there!" Caroline shouted. "You know what Caroline I'm so sick of you! You're not my mother! Leave me the hell alone and we wouldn't have any problems!" I shouted. "Jaylee don't talk to me that way," she said sternly.

"I'm gonna talk to you however I feel like!" I yelled. **SLAP! **Caroline's hand immediately went to her mouth and mine went to my check. I could fell the heat radiating off of it. Shocked I looked at my father. Caroline was crying now apologizing. "Jaylee sweetheart I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," she said begging for my forgiveness.

I didn't take my eyes off of my dad. I gave him a look pleading him to side with me. To comfort me. Just to be my father. He looked down at his feet and began rubbing his forehead. "Thanks," I said disgusted. I turned my back and ran upstairs to my to my room.

_Sunday, Sept. 23__rd  
__Jaylee's Room__  
2:00 p.m._

Apparently Caroline was locked up in her room crying her eyes out as my father tried to comfort her. That's what Henry told me. _Surprisingly _my father hasn't tried to say anything to me yet. What a loser. I grabbed my phone and searched for Jacob's number. "Hello," he said. "Hey Jake it's Jaylee. I was wondering if you'd meet me at the beach?" I asked. "Uhh sure. Right now?" he asked. "Yeah. Is that alright?" "Yeah. I'll be there in like 15 minutes," he said. "Kay thanks," I said hanging up.

--

_Beach  
__2:18 p.m._

I was sitting down leaning on a rock when Jacob got there. I looked up at him and he smiled. When he saw the look on my face he began frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to me. Before he got there I was freezing. In my anger I forgot a jacket. But now I was burning up. I only stared at him and laid my head on his shoulder.

We sat like that for a while before I was finally ready to speak. "My parents divorced five years ago. My dad got remarried two years ago to Caroline. At the beginning of this year Caroline decided she wanted to move back to La Push to be around her family. My dad of course agreed and he had custody so I was forced to move here."

"Me and Caroline have never gotten along. Today she asked me to hang out with Nikki and I reluctantly agreed. We went to lunch. Nikki wasn't being very nice to me so I left her at the restaurant. When I got home Caroline was going off on me. We've argued a lot before but this time was different. She **slapped** me," I said.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked. "Yeah I'm fine. But the strange thing is I'm not that angry with Caroline. I mean I'm mad, she hit me. But I'm madder at my dad. He didn't say anything to Caroline about it. Even she started crying and apologizing. He just stood there. And after I went up into my room he went to be with Caroline. He didn't even check up on me. Henry checked up on me," I said tears forming in my eyes.

"I wanna go back home" I said crying into Jacob's shoulder. His face formed a pained expression but he didn't say anything. He only rubbed the back of my head and let me cry.

"Do-do you really mean that?" he asked. I sniffled and rubbed my nose. "I don't know," I said. "I really do like it here. And I've met some amazing people but I can't stand being home. I don't know how I'm gonna live with my dad now," I said sighing. "I'm not gonna lie. I don't want you to leave. But I want you to be happy," Jacob said. "Thanks for meeting me here and listen to me babble on," I said smiling. He put his hands on my face and came closer. "If you leave I'm really gonna miss you," he said putting his lips on mine. Boy was I gonna miss him too.

--

_Home  
__4:00 p.m._

I walked inside and looked around. It was strangely quiet. I walked upstairs and stood in the hallway. I looked down it and stared at my father's door. I shook my head and headed for my own room. When I opened the door my dad was sitting at my desk waiting for me. "Finally decided to come home?" he said. "Get out," I said through clenched teeth. Who did he think he was?

"Don't talk to me that way," he said standing up wand walking over to me. "What do you want?" I asked laying my keys on the table next to my bed. "Apologize to Nikki and Caroline. "Why the hell would I do that?" I asked sliding my shoes off. "Do you know how hurt Caroline is?" he asked. "Who cares about Caroline!" I shouted. "I do!" he shouted back. "Yeah and you care about her way more than me!" I shouted. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You're always on her side. You don't care about me anymore. You didn't have anything to say to her after she slapped me!" I shouted

"Now calm down. You were way outta line last night," he said coming closer. "Stay away from me!" I shouted backing away. "Look I know you don't want me here anymore. It's obvious. So I'm just gonna home," I said calmly. "Home? This is your home," he said. "No it's not. My home is back in Michigan. I think I'm gonna go back there. You know somewhere where I'm wanted," I said rubbing my arms.

"You honestly believe you're not wanted?" he asked. "Yes," I said. "That's ridiculous. If I didn't want you I would've sent you back to your mother a long time ago. I would've never moved you out here," he said. "Whatever," I said not looking at him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He walked past me and I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and I could've sworn I saw tears.


	13. Chapter 13

_Monday, Sept. 24__th  
__School__  
11:30_

"Hello ladies," Tad said taking a seat next to me. "Hey," I said. "Hey Tad," they all said in unison. "Jaylee I have a game tonight. Are you gonna be there?" he asked. "Uhh what time?" I asked. "Seven." I looked over at Dawn who mouthed _yes_. "Yeah sure," I said. "Cool. I get to show you what an amazing quarterback I am," he said smiling. "Can't wait," I said faking enthusiasm. "See you later," he said leaving.

"Uhm Jay I thought you were kinda with that Jacob kid," Tessa said. "I kinda am," I replied. "Then why'd you say yes to Tad?" Payton asked. "What? All I said is that I'll go to the game," I said confused. "I think he was flirting," Tessa said. "Yeah but still," I said. "We have to go to that game," Dawn said. "Uh why?" Payton asked. "So Jay can get her flirt on with Tad and get him to hook me up with that sexy running back Joey," she said. "Dawn I'm sure he likes you. Tad doesn't need to hook you two up," I said. "Whatever," she said.

--

_Photography Club  
__3:45 p.m._

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. "Well today Ella and Chasity are helping the newspaper," Edie said. We were both sitting next to each other working on our homework. "Hey are you going to the game tonight?" I asked. "Hmm I don't know. Maybe if I can finish all this homework," she said laughing.

--

_Game  
__8:45 p.m._

We won the game. But Nikki was very annoying during it. She was glaring daggers at me during halftime. But what did I care. "So what'd you think?" Tad asked me. We were both standing in the parking lot by my car away from everyone else. He said he wanted to talk to me. More like flirt. Maybe I should tell him I like someone.

"You were amazing. I'm very impressed," I said. And actually I was. Tad was really good. "Thanks. I try," he said smiling. "So what's up with you and Jacob?" he asked. Oh well guess he already knew I liked someone. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Are ya'll together?" he asked. "Well uhm not exactly," I said. "Look I understand. Just friends?" he asked. "Yeah Tad that'd be cool," I said smiling.

"So anyway about Joey and Dawn," he said. "Oh so he likes her?" I asked. "Oh yeah," he said motioning over to them. They were standing by Joey's car very close. Looked like they were having fun. "Haa looks like I didn't have to do anything," I said. Dawn began walking over to us smiling. She looked like she was on Cloud 9.

She didn't say anything but gave Tad a look that said 'Go away'. "I'd better go. Bye Jay," he said hugging me. "Bye," I said smiling. He walked away and I looked at Dawn. "You look happy," I said smirking. "Yes, very," she said. "So what happened with Joey?" I asked. "He asked me out," she said. "I told you he liked you," I said. "I'm always right about these things," I said.

"What happened with Tad?" she asked abruptly. "Oh just friends," I said. "Is that good or bad?" she asked. "Ha that's good. I like Jacob remember?" I said. "Oh yeah. Come on let's go home," she said walking to the other side of the car and sliding in.

_Tuesday, Sept. 25__th  
__School__  
11:15 a.m. Lunch_

I was sitting at the lunch table picking at my salad. I was gonna tell them that I wanted to move back home. I mean I haven't spoken to my father since that day, but I still needed to call my mom. "Hey will you guys go with me to the hair salon after school?" Dawn asked. "Hm need a new look for Joey?" Tessa asked. "No I'm doing this because it's time for a change, but if he likes it that's a bonus," she said smiling. "Sure," we all agreed.

"Okay so guys I need to tell you something," I said still picking at my salad. "What?" Payton asked. "Well I think I'm gonna move back to Michigan," I said concentrating on my salad. "What why?" Dawn asked concerned. "Things just aren't working out here," I said. They all gave me weird looks. Well I guess that sounded kinda bad. "Uh not you guys. I mean things with me my dad and Caroline aren't working out that well," I said.

"Don't you think you should give it all some more time," Tessa said. "I don't know yet. I'm just really sick of them, but I still have to talk to my mom," I said. I wasn't really looking forward to that. Maybe life was easier in Washington.

--

_Hair Salon  
__4:45 p.m._

"Dude I wish they'd hurry up," Payton whined. "Do you have something against hair salons?" I asked. I was perfectly fine reading a People Magazine and Tessa was texting on her phone. "I'm so bored," she replied dragging out each word. I simply rolled my eyes.

Cough. Cough. We all looked up and our jaws dropped. "Dawn?" I asked. "No way is that you," Payton said. "It's me it's me," she said smiling. She looked beautiful. "Dawn that new hairstyle's perfect for you," Tessa said. "You think Joey will like it?" she asked hopefully. "How did I know," Tessa said laughing.

_It started when we were younger you were mine. My boo. _"Hello," I said. "Hey Jay," Jake said. "Hey what's up," I said smiling. "Can you hang out tonight?" he asked. Hmmm. "Yeah sure. Where?" I asked. "Beach," he said. "Be there in 15 minutes. Bye," I said closing the phone. "And who was that?" Dawn asked. "Jacob," I said smiling. "Oh," Dawn said rolling her eyes. "Whatever I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow," I said heading out the door.

--

_Beach  
__5:00 p. m._

"Hey," I said sitting down next to Jacob. He almost immediately wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Still leaving?" he asked. "Did you ask me to come here to convince me to stay?" I asked. "Well duh," he said. I laughed. "That's sweet but nothings set in stone yet. I have to call my mom. That's gonna be fun," I said sarcastically.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "Well me and my mom don't really get along," I said. "Meaning?" he asked. "I usually can't stand the woman," I said. "I mean I never wanted to move here but when my dad told me we were I was a little happy. I wouldn't have to see my mom anymore," I said. "You shouldn't think that way. She's your mother," he said. "So. It's not like she loves me. I think the only reason she wanted custody of me was so my dad wouldn't have me. She hated him so much when they got divorced. The only thing my dad wanted was me. My mom got to keep everything else," I said.

"I think she cares," he said. "You don't know my mother very well. My mom already had two kids when my parents got married. My two older brothers. They're the only people she cares about. And well her new husband," I said rolling my eyes. "Well if things with your mom are so bad maybe you should stay," he said. "Yeah but things with my dad aren't much better right now either," I said tears forming. "I'm sorry," he said. "Thanks," I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

_Jaylee's Bedroom  
__10:25 p.m._

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" my mother asked. "Uhh hi mom," I said. "Hey Jaylee. Is something wrong?" she asked. "Well sorta. I was wondering if I could move back home," I said. "What? Why? Don't you like it there?" she asked. "I did but I'm really sick of Dad and stuff," I said. "Sick of dad or sick of Caroline?" she asked. "Well both," I said. "Now Jaylee you put up such a fight for your dad to get custody and now you're doing something like this. Are you on drugs? Is that it?" she asked. "What?! Mom no! God I was just sick of them but talking to you made me realize how much I hate you!" I shouted closing my phone. Looks like I was stuck in Washington.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Come in," my father said. I walked in and he was sitting at his desk looking at a photo album. He looked up at me and closed it setting it to the side. "Jaylee," he said. I walked over and sat across from him. "Did you talk to your mother?" he asked. "Uhm yeah about that," I said, "things didn't really work out." "What happened?" he asked. "You know the normal with mom," I explained. "Well I'm glad," he said.

"Well you know I'm not," I said. "What? Why?" he asked. "I doubt I'd be any happier if I'd moved back with her but think about it. As much as I hate her there was a moment I'd rather live with her than you. I'd rather live with the mother who doesn't love me than live with you and your wife. Doesn't that tell you something?" I asked. "What do you think it tells me?" he asked. "You're failing as a father," I said looking him right in the eyes. "What?" he asked insulted.

"Daddy look at you. You went and married that slut even though I couldn't stand her. You didn't even consider my feelings," I said. "You're the child. I'm the adult. It's that simple," he stated. "No it's not! You're choosing her over me! Your choosing some woman over your only child! Look what you're letting her do to us! She's the one who ruined our relationship!" I shouted.

"No she didn't you did!" he shouted at me. "How did I ruin it?" I asked. "You and your attitude. You've turned into a little brat. All you care about is yourself. You keep saying I didn't consider your feeling when I married her. Well what about my feelings! Did you ever consider that I might actually love her! That she might possible make me happy!" he shouted.

"But I'm your daughter," I said. I was crying by now. "A good daughter would love me no matter what. Even if I married someone she hated she'd still care about me because I'm her father," he said. "Well a good father would stick up for me. And tell me he loves me. And actually show that he cares!" I shouted. I stood up and stormed out slamming the door behind me.

* * *

_Wednesday, Sept. 26th  
Lunch 11:25 p.m._

"Well guys looks like I'm staying in Washington," I said. "Yay," Payton and Tessa said. "You don't sound very excited," Dawn said raising an eyebrow. "Late night," I said shrugging my shoulders. "With Jacob?" she asked raising her eyebrows yet again. "What?! No!" I exclaimed. "Sure thing," she said drifting away. "Oh shut up," I said throwing a French fry at her. "Hey," she said laughing.

"So wanna hang out tonight?" Tessa asked. "Ooh let's go to the movies," Payton said. "Cool," Dawn said. "Uhm maybe next time," I said. "Awe why not? We should celebrate that you're staying," Payton whined. "Uhh well I figured I'd tell Jacob the good news," I said quietly. "Can't you do that over the phone?" Dawn asked rudely. I glared at her. Why'd she have to be that way.

"Ignore her. She's just mad because Joey hasn't noticed her hair yet," Tessa said. "Of course he noticed. He's just to shy to say something about it," Dawn said. "Mhm sure thing," I said smirking. "I hate you," she said darkly. "Ah come one you know you love me," I said smiling.

--

"Hey Jacob," I shouted down the hallway. He turned around and smiled at me. I ran over to him and smiled back. "Hey what's up?" he asked. "Wanna go to the beach?" I asked hopefully. He looked sad then said, "Sure."

* * *

_Beach_

"So uh did how'd things with your mom go?" he asked. "Not good," I said frowning. "Oh uh sorry," he said. I looked at him and saw a smile on his lips for a second. "I saw you smile," I said. "I didn't smile," he said smiling wider this time. "Haha well at least I get to stay here with you." He smiled again and wrapped his arm around me.

"Sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted," he said sincerely. "Nahh it's cool. Even though I basically hate my father right now I'd definitely be happier here. "Good," he said squeezing me tighter. "Me and my dad got into it last night," I said.

"What happened?" he asked. "Well I was telling him that things with my mom didn't work out and he said he was glad. But I said I wasn't and told him all the things I was mad about. Then I told him he was failing as a father. And now I feel really stupid because that was the perfect moment for us to make up. And I feel guilty because I was so mean and he is my dad."

"Well you know you can still make up," he said. "Yeah but he probably won't wanna hear it," I said. "I think he will. Like you said he is your dad," he said. I considered all this. "Jacob how do you do it?" I asked. "Do what?" "This. Sit there and listen to me go on and on about all my complaints and then give me good advice?" "I don't know," he said smiling sheepishly.

"And it's so weird that I'm telling you all this. I mean I've told you things I haven't even told Dawn, Payton, and Tessa," I said. "Thanks I think," he said. "Yeah I guess you're just special," I said smiling. "Special in a good way?" he asked bringing his face closer to mine. "A very good way," I answered kissing him. I'm never gonna get tired of that.

**--  
****Well that was a little longer than usual.  
****I'm hoping to the make the next one even longer.****  
Any ideas?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wooooow new chapter. I think i did pretty well. Also people actually reviewed. Yay! Keep em coming :) That means people actually like the story which is good. Ha. Oh and by the way i was listening to old rap songs when i wrote this chapter. I don't know why but i felt the need to tell everyone that. Haha  
**_

* * *

_  
Thursday, Sept. 27_th  
__5:00 p.m.__  
Jaylee's Bedroom_

_I'm representin for them gangstas all across the world. Still hittin them corners on them low-low's girl. _"Hello?" I asked answering my phone. "Hey sis," Jamal said. Well this was a surprise. I hadn't talked to my brothers since my birthday. "Do you need something?" I asked.

"What I need a reason to call my baby sister?" he asked. "Well since I haven't spoken to you in over a month yes. Yes you do need a reason. So what is it?" I asked annoyed. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

"Do you really wanna go there with me? Why's it my job to call you? You haven't put forth an effort either," he said. Okay so maybe he was right. I hadn't called them since then but still. "Well you're older," I said smiling. "Yeah I am. I guess I'm the worst big brother in history," he said. "Well not the worst, but you could be better," I said laughing.

"Haha yeah I guess I could be huh." "So what's new?" I asked. "Nothing. You?" Well there's tons of stuff but I'm not about to tell him about Jacob. I could talk about my dad I guess. "I'm sure mom told you all about our phone call," I said.

"Yeah actually that's why I'm calling. What's going on over there? You wanted to be with your dad so bad now you wanna come home to mom. What happened?" he asked. Where to start. "Well I think it's mainly because I hate Caroline," I said.

"Awe come on you don't hate her," he said. "Yes, yes I do. I can't stand that woman. And I think that the fact that I can't stand her and dad loves her has really put a strain on our relationship. Things aren't the same between us. I used to talk to him all the time and tell him almost everything. Now I barely talk to him. It's like he's always on her side. I only have Henry in the house," I said getting upset. I would not cry over all of this again.

"Stop," he said firmly. "Stop what?" I asked. "stop all this whining. You've never acted like this before. Stop acting like a child and grow up. You're letting the fact that you don't like that woman ruin what you and your dad had. Are you really gonna let her win?" he asked. "No," I said softly.

"Good. That's the Jaylee I remember."

* * *

_Friday, Sept. 28__th  
__Dawn's Bedroom__  
5:45 p.m._

"Okay which shirt. Blue or purple?" Dawn asked. "Definetly blue," Payton said. "Purple," Tessa replied. "Why are you waiting till now to pick out your outfit? Honestly Dawn we have like two hours," I said shaking my head. "What? I needed someone's opinion," she said defending herself.

"Hmm. I think pink," she said to herself. I rolled my eyes. We all decided to get ready for the dance at Dawn's house. I was almost done getting ready myself. I just needed to put the flat iron on my hair. "Hello ladies," Dylan, Dawn's older brother, said from the doorway. "Hi Dylan," Payton and Tessa said in unison. I simply looked at him and returned to my magazine. "No hello Jaylee?" he asked smirking.

I didn't say anything. He never really did anything to me. I just didn't like the boy. Something told me he was bad news. "Dylan go away," Dawn said coming out of her bathroom in the pink shirt. "Fine, fine," he said walking away. "God older brothers are so annoying," he said sitting down next to me.

"I like mine," I said smiling. "Jay you have brothers?" Tessa asked. "Yeah two older ones. Jamal and Jordan," I said. "Oh I have a little brother," Payton said. "Sounds fun," I said smiling. "You don't even know the half of it," he said smiling.

--

_Dance  
__8:20 p.m._

"I still don't understand the being late," Payton said. "It's fashionably late," I reminded her smiling. "How is this fashionable. Being late it rude," she said. "Payton it's a high school dance. And we didn't want to be the first one's here," Dawn said. "Ten minutes would've been fine," she said. "Yes but think about it. If everyone's trying to be fashionably late they probably all thought ten minutes was fine and all arrived at the same time. Now we planned ahead and added an extra ten minutes so we'll actually be late _and _we'll make an entrance," Dawn explained. "Whatever," Payton said giving up. Which was probably a good idea.

Dawn was right though. We did make an entrance, and heads did turn. Well everyone's heads actually. "Hmm look Nikki," Dawn said. We all glanced her way and saw her angry expression. "Her plan to be fashionably late must've failed," Payton said smiling. "See told you I was right," Dawn said looking around. Obviously searching for Joey.

Him and Tad were headed our way and they did look pretty nice. "Hey," Joey said looking into Dawn's eyes. "Hi," she said staring back. They stood like that for a second until I said, "Hey Joey why don't you and Dawn go dance." "Huh? Oh yeah," he said taking her hand.

Payton and Tessa had managed to leave without me noticing which left me with Tad. "Hey," he said smiling. "Hi," I said feeling a little awkward. "You look uncomfortable," he said. "Haha no," I said nervously. "What's the name of that guy you like again?" he asked. "Jacob," I said a huge smile spreading across my face.

"Ohhh right. Well there he is," he said nodding his head in Jake's direction. "Should I go talk to him?" I asked. "Why not," he said. "Well I mean should I wait for him to come over here?" I asked. "Well he probably won't since I'm here so why don't you just go talk to him," he said pushing me in the direction. "Okay okay."

"Heyyy Jacob," I said smiling. He was standing with two other boys just as big and handsome as he was. "Hi Jay," he said smiling. A slow song started playing. "Wanna dance?" he asked. "Yeah," I said happier than ever.

I laid my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I just loved being around this guy. We weren't even together but he made me happier than any guy had ever did before. I'd definitely have to say I was falling in love with this guy. He was just so perfect.

"You look nice tonight," he said. "Haha thanks," I said smiling. He may not realize it but that was one of the best compliments I'd ever gotten in my life. Why was I falling so hard. "Hey Jay can I talk to you uh outside for a second?" he asked suddenly. "Hmm sure," I said.

"So what are we?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Did he want me to be his girlfriend? YES! "Look I really like you. A lot. And I hope this doesn't sound weird to you but seeing you and that Tad kid really bothered me. So I just wanna know where we stand. Are we together or not?" he asked. Awe he was jealous. In this situation that was cute. It showed he cared.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked smiling. "Uhh I guess so," he said smiling. "Well really ask me," I said encouraging him. "Jaylee will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. "Duh," I replied kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his on my waist. I pulled back for a second and said, "I really like you too Jacob."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hmm well i think this chapter could've been a little bit better, but hopefully the next one will be.**

_Saturday, Sept. 29__th__  
Payton's Bedroom  
__1:47 p.m._

"So it's official?" Payton asked. "Yes," I said excitedly. "Oh my gosh," they all said in unison. I smiled. I was still a little giddy from last night. "Man you and Dawn are so lucky," Tessa said sighing. "Why?" Dawn asked. "You've both got boyfriends," she whined. "Uh Joey is not my boyfriend," Dawn said.

"You don't seem to mind," I added. "What? We just started hanging out. I'm just keeping my options open," she said shrugging her shoulders. That was just like Dawn. "So tell us what he said," Tessa said. "Nope," I said shaking my head. "Awww why not?" Payton asked. "I just don't want to," I said. This was something I wanted to keep to myself.

--

_Study  
7:59 p.m._

"Hey dad," I said sitting in the chair across from him. "Huh? Oh hello," he said setting his papers to the side. "So um what's new?" I asked. What's new? Really? This was ridiculous. He's my father and this is all I have to say to him. Ugh.

"Do you want something in particular?" he asked. Not really in a mean way but a I know you're up to something kinda tone. "Uh no. Just came to see my daddy like I used to a long time ago," I said. "Jay it wasn't that long ago." "Seems like it though," I said. "Yeah," he said placing his head in his hands.

We sat like that for a while until he finally spoke. "I'm sorry Jay. I'm sorry I've been such a bad father that you don't even wanna live here anymore. I'm sorry I've made you feel this way." "I'm sorry too. I've been acting like a little spoiled brat. I'm a little old to be throwing tantrums like this," I said smiling.

"You're almost all grown up," he added smiling. "You're not gonna be my little girl anymore," he said sadly. "Aww come on daddy. I'll always be your little girl no matter what. Kay?" I said. "I sure hope so," he said leaning back. "So we're all good?" I asked. "Mhm. But there's still one problem. You and Caroline," he said sighing. I sighed at the same time. Ha.

"Look dad," I started. "Just talk to her. Please? I'm not asking you to apologize. Just talk," he said again. "Alright. I guess I could try," I said rolling my eyes. Sounded fun.

--

"Hey Caroline," I said. She looked up from her magazine and smiled at me. "Hey Jaylee. What's up?" "Uh look I want us to stop being angry at each other," I started to explain. "But Jay I'm not mad at you. I'm more mad at myself because of the way I've treated you," she said sighing.

"Yeah well let's just forget about that," I said shrugging my shoulders. I just needed to get this over with so I could be on my way. "Alright, and I really am sorry," she said wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I'm guessing she expected me to stick around for a bit.

"Sweetie I need your help with something," she said. Here we go. "What?" "Well I need to tell your dad some big news. When do you think is the best time?" "Good or bad news?" I asked. "Well it can be either," she said nervously.

Hmmm. Odd. "What's the news?" I asked skeptically. "Haha well I'm pregnant," she said. "WHAT!" Oh my God! "OH MY GOD! EWWWW!" I shouted. I was in utter shock. "You have to be joking right?" "No 8 weeks," she said smiling proudly. "That's sick," I said closing my eyes.

"Haha well when should I tell him? I don't how he's going to react so I don't want him to be to angry," she said biting her lip. She was pregnant. Ew. That meant she was having a baby. Ughhh. "Well I guess you should tell him when he's happiest which is probably during dinner or a sports game. You can pick either," I said smiling. "Actually not dinner. He might start to choke."

--

"WHAT!" I heard a voice shout. Haha looks like Caroline told dad the big news. I wish I coulda seen his face.

__

Saturday, Oct. 6th  
11:15 a.m.  
Jaylee's Bedroom

"Come on Jay time to get up," Jacob said shaking me lightly. "No five more minutes," I said pulling the cover over my head. "Awe come on it's after eleven. It's time to get up," he said again. I sighed and slowly got out of my bed and glared at him. I valued my sleep.

"I know you value your sleep but we're doing something in like an hour," he said smiling. Ah he knew me so well. "Wait. We have plans?" "Yup," he said laying back. "To do what?" I asked. "Me, you, Quil, and Embry," he said. "Oh cool," I said heading for the bathroom.

I really hadn't hung out with any of Jacob's friends. He hadn't been around mine either. We'd basically spent the past week getting to know each other. It was only natural that I'd be expected to be friends with his friends. But he didn't have to ambush me like that.

I took a shower got dressed and did my hair all in 45 minutes. I was very proud of myself. "Alright I'm ready," I said coming out of the bathroom. He looked at me and smiled. "You look beautiful." "Thanks, but aren't you proud. I got ready in half my normal time," I said beaming. I was seriously proud of myself. "I'm so proud," he said getting up. The truth was that I normally only took about this long to get ready, but being with Jacob made my time double. I always wanted to look perfect for him.

We walked downstairs and I saw my Dad and Caroline in the living room. "Jay," he called. "Yeah," I said. "Come here." "Yeah dad?" I asked. "When'd he get here?" he asked nodding in Jacob's direction. No matter how good of a guy Jake was I don't think my dad would ever like him.

"Just now," I said. "You didn't hear him come in?" "No," he said eyeing me suspiciously. "I let him in sir," Henry said entering the room. I gave him a thankful look. I owed him one. "So where are you going?" Caroline asked excitedly. Ever since we _bonded,_ as she liked to call it, over her pregnancy she was especially nice.

"It's a secret," Jacob said mysteriously. "Yeah he won't tell me," I said rolling my eyes. "Well that's why it's a secret sweetheart," she said smiling. I was surprisingly warming up to her. She wasn't that bad. "Well we better go. See ya later," I said dragging Jacob outside.

--

"The arcade!" I shouted excitedly. No way. I may not seem like it but I loved arcades. Me and my brothers would go all the time back home. "Haha I knew you'd like it," he said putting his arm over my shoulder. He didn't mention that just two days ago I told him me and my brothers went every other week.

"You must be a psychic," I said rolling my eyes. We went inside to be greeted by Quil and Embry. "Hey guys," Jake said. "This is Jaylee. Jay this is Quil and Embry," he said motioning towards them. They were the two guys he brought with him to the dance. The night we became official. I smiled just at the thought.

"Hi," I said waving awkwardly. They both smiled. I mean they seemed nice. "Alright well let's go play some games," Jacob said excitedly.

"Beat you again," I said smiling satisfied. "That's five in a row. Ready to give up yet?" I asked Embry. I'd beaten him again at air hockey. "No. Not yet. One more," he said. "Whatever. If you wanna lose be my guest," I said.

"That's 6-0. It's not even fun winning now," I said smirking. "Fine whatever. You win. I give up," he said throwing his arms up in defeat. I giggled. Yes giggled. "See isn't she great?" Jacob asked hugging me from behind. I blushed. I never blushed. See what he did to me?

"Guys let's go," Embry whined. "Why?" Quil asked. "I don't have any more money. I spent the rest playing her in air hockey," he whined. "Haha sorry about that," I said trying to cover up my laugh. "Alright let's go," Jake said grabbing my hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday, Oct. 13th

Pizza Hut

5:45 p.m.

"Ugh come on Jacob. They're not gonna bite you," I said trying to drag him inside. We were supposed to meet Dawn, Payton, and Tessa 15 minutes ago but he wasn't bugging. I looked inside through the windows and saw them watching us. I sighed.

"Jacob they can see you," I said annoyed.

He sighed and gave up. Finally.

"Hey guys," I said excitedly giving them all hugs. Once we sat down it all started. They were glaring daggers at Jake. Uh oh.

"Dawn," I said.

"So Jacob, what do you intend to do with our Jaylee?" she asked.

He started choking on his pop. Nice.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked coughing.

"Are you gonna break her heart? Because remember if you break her heart we break your face," she said seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "Dawn come on."

"No Jay it's alright. They're your friends and they're just worried about. Don't worry I don't have any intention of breaking her heart," he said.

See this was why I liked him so much.

"Good answer," Tessa said.

"Almost too good," Payton said.

"How many people have you fed that line?" Dawn asked.

"Guys!" I shouted.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at us.

"Awkward," Dawn said.

"Dawn that doesn't even help. It just makes things more awkward," Tessa said.

"This is gonna be a long night," I said rubbing my forehead.

--

Jaylee's Bedroom

1:50 a.m.

"I hate you," I said into the phone.

"Hate me why?" Dawn asked.

"Tonight was horrible. Why couldn't you just play nice for once?" I asked.

"Awe come on Jay. I had fun. I think Jacob enjoyed himself," she said.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," she said.

"Oh shut up. Good night Dawn," I said.

"Nighty night."

I shut the phone and threw it on my bed. I guess tonight wasn't a complete disaster but did they have to harass him like that. I guess Jacob was right when he said they were worried about me but still. Couldn't Dawn stay out of someone else's business for once in her life.

Sunday, Oct. 14th

Living Room

11:23 a.m.

"How about Shawn?" Caroline said.

"I don't know. It's so common. What about a girl?" I asked.

"If we agreed on Shawn then the sex wouldn't matter. It works for both," she said reading one of the baby name books.

There was no way my baby sister was gonna be named Shawn. I was already stuck with a boys names turned for a girl. She didn't need an actual boy name.

"How about Ryan for a boy and something pretty like Melody for a girl," I suggested.

"Maybe Cameron. We could call a girl Cammie," she said.

"What's up with the both sex names?" I asked.

"Well I kinda wanna wait for it to be a surprise," she said. "And I was also thinking about having the baby at home. The drugs can be bad for the baby," she said.

What was her problem. Okay the surprise thing I understood but natural childbirth. She was gonna want those drugs once the contractions started.

"You sure about having the baby at home?" I asked.

"Oh yes I'm already looking into it," she said smiling.

"Dad!" I shoted. "Come talk some sense into your wife!"

"Jaylee I'm fine sweetie."

"What's wrong," dad asked.

"Caroline want to have the baby at home," I said crossing my arms.

"As soon as the contractions get close she'll want to go to the hospital," he said laughing.

"You two have no faith in me," she said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," me and my dad said in unison.

Henry came into the room.

"Miss Jaylee you have a guest," he said with Jacob behind him.

"Hey," he said his face lighting up when he saw me.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Jacob please tell them I can handle natural childbirth," Caroline said.

"What?" Jacob asked confused. "You're pregnant?"

"Jay you never told him?" Dad asked.

"It never came up. Look we're gonna go study," I said grabbing Jake's arm.

"I studying all you'll be doing," my dad asked.

I stopped and slowly turned around.

"What are you trying to say old man?" I asked.

"Just that you better be just studying," he said.

"Do you honestly think we'd be doing something with you guys down here?" I asked annoyed.

"I hope not," he said disgusted.

"That's sick dad. Besides we do that at Jacob's house," I said smirking.

He glared at Jacob.

"Uh no we don't. We never do that," he said quickly.

"Haha come on Jake Daddy know I'm just playing," I said rolling my eyes.

He stood up.

"We do not do that," Jacob said again.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him upstairs.

"Please don't ever do that again," he said collapsing on my bed.

"Haha sorry but he had no right to ask me that. What kind of girl does he think I am," I said dropping one of my books on the desk.

"Calm down Jay," he said laughing.

"Oh be quiet."

Tuesday, Oct. 16th

Jaylee's Bedroom

9:00 p.m.

"Keiara!" I shouted into the phone.

"Jay!" she replied.

"Jaylee," Andrea said sounding bored.

"Andrea!" I said happily.

"I miss you," Keiara said.

"Ugh I know I miss you two. How's the baby?"

"Well he's fine so far," she said.

"He? Isn't it kinda early for that?" I asked.

"Yes way to early," Andrea said.

"Well I'm not calling my baby it. Besides I have a feeling it's gonna be a boy," she answered.

"Well we gotta go soon so tell us what's up," Andrea said.

"Uh well nothing really. Caroline's pregnant. And I'm dating Jacob. That's all"

"What!" they shouted in unison.

"Ewwwww Caroline's pregnant," Keiara shrieked.

"Jaylee got a boyfriend," Andrea said.

"Oh shut up. Both of you," I said.

"Haha sorry but we gotta go. Talk to you later Jay," Andrea said.

"Byeeeeeeee," Keiara said.

"Bye," I said sadly.

I wished they could've talked longer. I really missed them. I had new friends and they were great and everything. But it kinda seemed like we were all moving on with our lives. I didn't think things would ever be like they were when I still lived there.

I missed them Keiara was having a baby and I wasn't there. Who knew what was up with Andrea. We never talked these days. I asked Jacob about it. I could talk to him about anything.

"You say you were really close to these girls. Even though you can't see each other I'm sure things will always be the same. I bet things will pick up where they were when you left," he said.

Hmm maybe he was right. We might not talk as much anymore and see each other but deep down inside we were the same people. I'll always remember who I spent every Friday night with. We always said we'd be best friends in our hearts no matter what. Well this was our chance to prove it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay new chapter! Well I actually liked this one and enjoyed writting it. Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, alerts, or favorites. Please review even if it just says 'Nice.' I also don't mind critcism. Reviews make me happy and encourage me to keep writting. Oh and** **_candelifera_ thanks for the advice. It was really helpful. Well i hope you all enjoy.**

_Wednesday, Oct. 17__th_

_Jaylee's Bedroom_

_3:30 p.m._

I was lying in bed trying to fall back asleep when Jacob ran into my room. He came over to me and looked worried.

"Are you okay? Henry said you were sick," he asked.

"I'm fine, just the flu," I said reassuringly. He still looked worried.

"Maybe you should leave. I don't want to get you sick too," I suggested. He laughed then climbed into my bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I'm not leaving," he whispered into my ear. His voice sent chills down my spine. I smiled.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Come on it's school. But it sucked because I didn't get to see your face this morning," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Go to sleep," he said.

I was really tired so I took his advice.

--

_Saturday, Oct. 20__th_

_1:22 p.m._

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked nervously. Jacob was about to introduce me to everyone. I was so scarred. He put his arm on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"Of course, they'll love you," he said smiling. I hoped he was right. We walked inside and the living room was crowded. I smiled at everyone and recognized Quil and Embry. They all smiled back at me.

"Everyone this is Jaylee. Jaylee this is everyone," he said.

"Hello," I said awkwardly. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me so much. But this was special. These people were obviously important to Jacob and I wanted them to like me.

They all then proceeded to give me hugs. Odd. But thankfully they were friendly. We all talked for a while. They asked me about myself. I noticed that Leah didn't seem very interested. Once everyone had settled down I walked over to her.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"Cute shirt," I complimented. Which was true, the shirt was cute.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Cute shoes," she said.

"What shoe size are you?" I asked.

"9. Why?" she asked.

"I have these boots that I think you'd just love. They'd make your legs look great," I said.

"Oh uh sure. Thanks," she said. It seemed like she was wavering whether she was going to be nice to me. I was trying.

Everyone was watching us in silence. I tried to ignore them and kept talking to her. She obviously was getting mad. "What?" she asked annoyed. Everyone scrambled to look like they weren't watching us. I laughed.

"They can get so annoying," she said.

"Hey wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" I asked. By now Jacob was standing right next to me.

"I thought we could do something tomorrow," he whined.

"Sure," she said smirking. Jacob glared at her.

"Oh come on Jacob, we're together right now and we see each other everyday. You'll be fine," I said trying to comfort him. He looked really sad. He sighed sadly.

"Okay well me and Leah can catch a movie early then me and you can do something after that. Sound good?" I asked.

"Alright," he said happier.

--

"I don't know why she was so nice to you," Jacob said. He had been going on about that since we got into the car. He couldn't believe Leah was actually being a good person.

"Maybe because she's nice," I suggested.

"Ha no way," he laughed.

"Oh don't be so mean," I said.

"It's the truth. She's so bitter and rude," he said.

"Why is she bitter?" I asked.

"Look don't mention this but her and Sam used to date," he said. I gasped. Sam was with Emily now. Her and Leah were like cousins or something. They really looked like they loved each other. That had to suck.

"Yeah it sucks for her, but she makes us all miserable. She's always bringing it up," he said.

"Well why shouldn't she," I said defensively.

"What? Don't tell me you're on her side?" he asked.

"Ugh I'm not on anyone's side. It's just that I can understand why she'd feel that way. And if she still loves him that'd be even worse," I said sadly.

"There's no way she loves him. Her mission in life is to make the rest of un miserable," he said annoyed.

"Jacob don't be such a jerk. Imagine how she feels. Have a little compassion," I said angrily. What was his problem? Why was he being so mean to her.

"You don't understand. She makes our lives miserable. She doesn't deserve our pity," he said.

"Whatever," I said crossing my arms.

We didn't talk the rest of the ride home. The day was great then he had to ruin it like that. Leah seemed like a very nice person to me. He should just try to forgive her.

When we got to my house I got out of the car and made a big show of slamming the door. He got out of the car and grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked sadly.

"Yes," I said annoyed.

"Please don't be," he said. I couldn't look at him. If I saw his eyes I'd forgive him. I didn't want to forgive him so easily. That couldn't be healthy for the relationship.

"Can we not hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"What why?" he asked concerned.

"I just don't wanna talk to you right now," I said feeling like a little kid.

"Alright," he said. He kissed my forehead then got back into the car. I went inside and up to my room.

--

_Sunday, Oct. 21__st_

_Leah's house _

_11:55 a.m._

I arrived at Leah's house and knocked on the door. She answered and came out looking angry.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm mad at your boyfriend though," she said.

"Me too," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said.

"I know he told you about me and Sam," she said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I know it's none of my business."

"No, it's fine. He told me how you understood what I was doing. I just wanted to say thanks," she said smiling.

"Sure no problem."

"Oh right he wanted me to convince you to forgive him," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I forgave him last night. I was planning on going over there after this," I said.

"That'll make him happy and maybe get him off my back."

"I'm sorry about everything," I said. I really was. That must be so hard for her. Everyday of her life.

"Thanks," she said.

It was quiet until I remembered the boots. I searched the backseat for the boots and handed them to her.

"Wow these are really cute," she said.

"Ok good you like them. I was worried you'd think they were ugly.

--

_Jacob's_

_4:27 p.m._

I knocked twice on the door. Jacob's father answered. I hadn't met him yet. "Oh hi I'm Jaylee," I said smiling and holding out my hand.

He shook it and explained Jacob was in his room. I thanked him and went inside.

I knocked on Jacob's door and he didn't say anything. I opened the door and he was lying on his bed looking depressed. I smiled then laid next to him. I grabbed his hand and caressed it.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No I am," he answered.

We laid like that. I didn't want to talk. I was afraid we'd argue again. It felt so good to not be angry with him.

"I missed you," he said.

"It's been like 20 hours," I said laughing.

"That's way too long. I don't ever want to me away from you," he said seriously.

"Me neither," I whispered.

He grabbed my face and kissed me. This kiss was different than the others. He kissed me like he never wanted to stop. Like he never wanted to let go, and I felt the exact same way. At that moment I realized I loved him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Eeek! This is kindaaa late.... Uhh sorry about that guys. Writter's block is a killer. Sorry again. Tell me whatcha' think?**

_Saturday, Oct. 27th  
Mall  
2:49 p.m._

"Leah he's just been acting so weird lately. I think he's gonna break up with me," I said playing with my ice cream.

She rolled her eyes. I knew she was annoyed with me but I just couldn't help it. I was seriously worried. I'd been feeling this way for like a week. I thought she was a good person to talk to since she was around Jacob a lot. Although she didn't seem to like him very much.

"God Jaylee he's not going to break up with you. I'm positive," she said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked sadly.

"He told me," she answered.

"What! Wait you told him I thought he was going to break up with me?" I asked surprised.

"Calm down. All I did was ask how things were going," she said waving a hand at me.

My breathing slowed down. Okay that was better. I didn't want him to know I was doubting him.

--

I dropped Leah off then went home and grabbed my camera. I'd been so busy lately I hadn't thought about photography club. I hadn't touched the camera in weeks.

I went around the house and just started taking pictures of anything and everything.

I went to the kitchen and took pictures of Henry preparing dinner. When I walked in with the camera he raised his eyebrows at me and kept cooking. Thankfully he didn't ask me what was up.

I went to the living room to take pictures of Dad and Caroline. She was on the couch reading 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' and Dad was watching the game. I walked in and snapped a picture. Caroline looked up surprised.

"Oh! Hello dear," she said smiling softly. My dad gave me a skeptical look.

"Just act natural," I said moving around to different angles.

"Jay what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied annoyed.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"Whenever something is bothering Jaylee she takes her camera around the house to take pictures. She's been doing it since I got her one," he explained.

I wished he would just shut up. He was so right though. I was still upset about things with Jacob. He was just acting so distant lately. I loved him and I thought I was going to lose him. I rolled my eyes at him then left the room. He was the last person I wanted to talk about this to.

--

Henry called me down for dinner but I told him I didn't feel good. That was true. I was making myself sick thinking about Jacob. Maybe I should just call him. Ask him to come over so we can talk. Why was this so hard to do? I was so worried that he would break up with me. Someone was knocking at my door.

"Come in," I mumbled. Henry came in with a tray of food.

"Here you go Miss Jaylee," he said kindly.

"Thanks Henry," I said sighing. I got up and started eating the food. Henry sat by my feet on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Everything," I said sadly. I started playing with my food.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked.

"It's nothing major. Jacob's been acting weird and distant lately. I guess I'm feeling a little insecure that's all. It's no big deal," I said shrugging it all off.

"I'm sorry Jay. But you need to tell him how you feel. Trust me it will make things better," he said.

"Henry, you never told me what happened to you wife. You told me she passed but now what happened," I said curiously.

"Oh. My dear Amelia. Well what I never told you was that she was driving our daughter Nina home from ballet practice. It was winter so the roads were icy and it was snowing. The light turned red and someone tried to stop but their car slid on the ice and hit Amelia and Nina. Unfortunately they didn't make it but the other people did," he said.

"Henry I'm so sorry. Did you forgive the other people?" I asked.

"Of course I did Miss Jaylee. It wasn't there fault. It was only an unfortunate accident. I can't be mad at them," he said.

"Henry you're a really great person you know," I said smiling.

"Thank you Miss Jaylee," he said standing up.

_Sunday, Oct. 28th  
Home  
2:12 p.m._

"Hey," Jacob said smiling as I opened the door. God he was so gorgeous. His smile still made me melt.

"Hi," I replied hugging him. I grabbed my purse and shut the door following him to his car.

We were going to Sam's and Emily's. that was all we ever did now. I liked everyone and it was cool being around them but were we ever going to be alone? How was I going to talk to him? I didn't want to ask to do something else. That might be weird. I just sat back and stared out of my window.

Jacob put his hand on my knee, "Is something wrong," he asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Okay," he replied skeptically.

--

We hung out at Sam's for a few hours. I didn't talk much. I hung out with Leah outside on the porch. I guess Jacob eventually noticed I didn't really wanna be there so he took me home. When he dropped me off I only gave him a quick hug and ran into the house.

I felt like a hypocrite. I was complaining that Jacob was acting weird and distant and I was just doing to same thing. Now I was only pushing him away. God I feel like such a jerk.

_Friday, Nov. 2nd  
Beach  
7:59 p.m._

"Jay I need to tell you something," he said slowly.

Oh crap. He wasn't about to break up with me was he? I hope not.

"Okay well first don't call me crazy. I'm being completely serious."

"Uhm okay then," I said slowly.

"Okay well there's something really special and different about me. I'm a werewolf," he said slowly. I raised his eyebrows at him.

"Riiiiiight and I'm a vampire," I answered.

He scoffed. "Don't say things like that."

"Well don't say stupid things like you just did. God Jacob I thought you were about to break up with me and then you said something so stupid," I fussed.

"Wait you thought I was going to break up with you?" he asked confused.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Why would you think something like that?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Goodbye Jacob," I said flatly. I started to walk away from him. He called after me but I just kept going. I was heading to Leah's house.

--

When I got there Seth let me in. He said Leah was in her room. I walked in without knocking and she was on her bed writing in a book.

"You keep a diary?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up," she said rolling her eyes and shoving the book under her pillow.

I laughed and plopped on the bed next to her pulling a pillow over my head.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Can I stay here the night?" I asked.

"Sure," she said shrugging her shoulders.

--  
_The Next Day_

"Come on Jaylee get out of my bed," Leah said shaking me.

I wished she'd leave me alone. I was having an amazing dream where me and Jacob were completely happy. Wait. Did that mean we weren't happy anymore over that one stupid little misunderstanding? Ughhhhh. Why was my life so difficult? Why was _I_ so difficult?

"Go away," I whined.

"No way. Get up now and tell me what's up," she demanded.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

I rolled over sighed. "Well last night Jacob asked me to come to the beach so we could talk. Once I got there I assumed he was going to break up with me. He was all 'Don't call me crazy' blah blah blah. Then he said he was a werewolf. How stupid is he? God!" I yelled annoyed.

"Well Jay I hate to tell you this. But he was telling the truth," Leah explained.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody. So just today i realized how truly long it's been since i updated. I do have a few excuses though but still it's been way to long. Uhm well i had to study for midterms a bit. My parents make me get off the computer earlier which really screws with my writing schedule. I was in D.C. for the innaguration. (Btw I thought i got frost bite on my toe because of that. Good news, I didn't.) And the last time I did an update it was of Lean on Me. Ooops. :( Sorry

* * *

**_Saturday, Nov. 3_

_Leah's Room_

_10:27 a.m._

"Are you all going crazy?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and explained everything to me. It was all a little too ridiculous for me.

"Oh come on Leah you expect me to believe all that?" I asked annoyed. This little joke wasn't funny. She sighed then got up and left the room. She came back about five minutes later.

"Go talk to Jacob." She held the door open for me.

"What? You can't even feed me before kicking me out?" I asked sarcastically.

"You have a chef."

"Butler." I laughed then threw on my shoes and left.

--

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said I'm willing to stay with you even though you and your friends seem to be a little mentally unstable, but I really care about you so I don't mind," I explained again.

He seemed a little bit offended.

"God Jay we're not 'mentally unstable'. We're perfectly fine. Is this actually the way you try to make up with someone?"

"Excuse me! Come on! What do you expect me to say?" I shouted.

"I want you to say 'I'm sorry Jacob. This sounds crazy but because I care about you I believe you'," he said sadly. I looked into his eyes. He looked so sad. So broken. Rejected. I couldn't help it. I started balling my eyes out.

"J-Jacob I'm so s-s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to make you feel bad," I said through tears.

He pulled me close and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry."

"Jacob I love you. I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too."

--

_Saturday, Nov. 25__th_

_1:35 p.m._

After that Jacob explained it to me. Everything. The imprinting is my favorite part. I find it amazing. Of all the people in the world I'm the one he lives for. I'm his everything. And how lucky were we to find each other? It made me love him even more.

"Jaaaaaylee!" Caroline called. I walked to the top of the stairs.

"What?" I yelled.

"Come down here sweetheart. Your father and I have a surprise." I went down stairs and looked at them suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"Here put this on," Caroline said. She handed me a blindfold.

"Nuh-uh I'm not putting that thing on."

"Come on no peeking," she said.

--

"Okay now," she said and pulled the blindfold off. I looked around. Airport. Were they sending me back to Michigan or something? I'm gonna kill them. Then I saw a sign with my name on it. _Jaylee baby we missed you_. What?

Keiara and Andrea popped from behind the sign.

"Jay!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Andrea! Keiara!" I yelled running for them. People stared and we had a group hug. I started crying. I'd been doing that a lot. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Caroline and Richard flew us in," Andrea explained.

I turned around and smiled at them. First I hugged my dad. Then Caroline. "Should pregnant people fly?" I asked.

"Probably not, but this is Keiara we're talking about," Andrea teased.

--

"Oh my God you guys I'm so happy you're here. Now you can meet all my new friends," I said excitedly.

"All I care about is meeting this boy," Andrea said.

"Jay please tell me you haven't had sex yet?" Keiara asked.

"What? No! Of course not. Look at you," I said.

"Yes Jay look at me. You don't wanna be like me. This is living hell."

We all laughed. It was so surreal them being there. They're staying for a whole week. How amazing is that? Incredibly. I can't believe Dad and Caroline pulled this off. What's a little more unbelievable is the fact Keiara didn't spill the beans. She was never very good at keeping secrets.

--

Sunday, Nov. 26th

Mall

"Okay here they come," I said.

"Hey," Dawn said first. Then Payton and Tessa.

"Hey you guys. This is Andrea and Keiara. Guys this is Dawn, Payton, and Tessa," I said introducing them all.

"Oh my Lord you really are pregnant," Payton said.

"Payton!" Dawn and Tessa scolded.

Keiara rolled her eyes. I knew she was sick of these kind of things. "Yes I'm really pregnant so you can all stop staring at my stomach. It's real and there's really a baby in there," she asserted.

"Oh uh sorry about that," Payton apologized.

"Ignore her," Andrea said. "Mood swings."

--

So far today was not going so well. The plan was to do some much needed shopping, catch a movie, then have dinner at Olive Garden. Give me some pasta and I'm happy.

Things went pretty well compared to the introductions. Everyone seemed much happier after shopping. It seemed to help break the ice too. Andrea and Dawn were getting along really well too. Not surprised there. They were a lot alike.

"Alright what do you three know about this Jacob boy?" Andrea asked.

"Probably not much more than you," Tessa answered.

"You've seen a picture of him right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Andrea said.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Dawn asked.

"Oh God yes. That boy is beautiful," Keiara gushed.

"Wait till you see him and his friends in person," Tessa added.

"They're all just a hot and never almost never wear shirts," Payton gabbed.

"Jaylee you are a truly lucky girl," Keiara said.

--

"This is so unfair," Keiara whined.

"What?" Andrea asked annoyed already.

"I just realized when we meet Jaylee's boy toys hot friends they won't take a second glance at me."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Hello," Keiara said pointing to her stomach. "I happen to pregnant at the moment. What young hot guy would want to be with me?" she asked.

"None," Andrea said. I snorted.

"I hate you both."

--

We spent the next 3 days together nonstop. I probably wouldn't see them again until summer. I had to make the most of what little time we had together. We went shopping again and saw some more movies. There really isn't that much to do here. Tomorrow they were gonna meet Jacob. I was so excited but also extremely nervous. What is they didn't like each other? There's nothing worse than that.

I was also really excited because I haven't seen or talked to Jacob since they've been here. Ever since we said "I love you" we've been inseparable. How bad of a friend am I? I have seen my best friends in months and I'm busy thinking about some boy. Man do I have problems.

* * *

**Again yeaah i know it's very short but at least they said i love you right?**


End file.
